our love will survive
by Pessimistic Romanticist
Summary: (complete)two of harmonys couples are preparing for the best day of their lives when tragedy and drama strike will their love be able to survive what lies ahead or will the couples cease to exsist
1. prologue

A/n: this is a story I adapted with permission from angel 51 I hope you like it  
  
-RMSOBlue  
  
Prologue : Engagement Barbecue  
  
Tabitha and Timmy are sitting the living room table looking at the star charts of everyone in Harmony. Tabitha all of sudden jumps up and starts dancing around with a huge grin on her face.  
  
Timmy: Princess what's going on? Why is Princess so happy?  
  
Tabitha: Oh joy, Timmy! Someone is going to die tonight and all those who love that person will be in pain because of it. Oh happy days my friend.  
  
Timmy: Timmy wants to know who is going to die and who is going to be in pain?  
  
Tabitha: Well the stars aren't certain but from what I can tell it's going to center around two of Harmony's happiest couples.  
  
Timmy: Does Tabby mean Ethan and Teresa, Luis and Sheridan?  
  
Tabitha: Yes that is whom I mean, straw for brains. Something deliciously terrible is going to happen tonight to them, which will cause death to a loved one. And when that happens, those goodie goodies are going to be in so much pain that many will never recover.  
  
Timmy: Timmy wants to know how many will be in pain?  
  
Tabitha: It doesn't matter how many; all that matters is that they are going to be in pain and that is going to mean more power for us Tim Tim.  
  
Tabitha stands up and gets the senses from the air.  
  
Tabitha (nodding): Yes, it will happen tonight at the engagement barbecue over at the Lopez-Fitzgerald's.  
  
Timmy: At the barbecue! NO!  
  
Tabitha: Yes at the barbecue. Mark my words Timmy someone is going to die tonight and their death will cause everyone great pain.  
  
Timmy: Timmy forgets why are they having an engagement barbecue again when they were offered to have an engagement party up at the Crane mansion?  
  
Tabitha: Oh Timmy. The answer is simple because Luis doesn't trust his new soon to be in-laws. Besides Luis and Sheridan remembered what happened the last engagement party that was held there. It was a complete disaster when that tabloid came out about Ethan's true paternity. Oh that was a night I wished I could have been there for but alas we had to wait for Charity to be devoured by hell, which thanks to you, never happened. But let's now dwell on the past. Let's get ready and go.  
  
Timmy: Go where?  
  
Tabitha: To the barbecue of course you don't think that I'm going to miss the entire fun do you? No, Timmy I'm going to be right in the middle of the excitement.  
  
Timmy: There is one thing that Princess seems to have forgotten.  
  
Tabitha: And what is that doll face?  
  
Timmy: Timmy and Tabitha weren't invited!  
  
Tabitha: That's true we weren't. But, no one is going to mind us just showing up uninvited. Julian Crane, Rebecca Hotchkiss yes but sweet loving us no. Especially when we offer our congratulations to the newly engaged couple. So come on Timmy let's go and get ready for devilish fun.  
  
Timmy and Tabitha go upstairs to get changed for the barbecue. 


	2. engagement party begins

Chapter 1 : engagement party begins  
  
Over at Lopez-Fitzgerald house we see that the engagement barbecue is in full swing. They are lights everywhere and the smell of good barbecue can be smelled for five blocks in either direction. There is a large table with all types of drinks on it from soda to juice and champagne to wine and every type of food imaginable.  
  
Everyone pitched in for the food. All the happy couples are there including Sam and Grace Bennett, Sam has taken over the cooking duties in honor of the happy couple. Eve and TC are there along with Simone and Whitney. Chad is on the side of the backyard playing the music for the party. Hank is talking to Grace.  
  
Gwen is sitting at one of the picnic tables (she was invited by Sheridan), wishing that she could blow Teresa out of the water tonight instead of four weeks from now. Pilar is talking to Ivy about the up coming double wedding and how everything is falling into place for their children. Ivy is excited about the way the relationship between Ethan and Sam has come to a friendly ground. Ethan is sitting at a table with Teresa sitting on his lap.  
  
Every now and then he nuzzles her neck and she lets out a soft giggle. Luis and Sheridan are making the rounds to their guests. There is dancing laughing and everyone is having a great time. Pilar steps away from Ivy, and taps her glass.  
  
Pilar: Excuse me please. I would like to have everyone's attention.  
  
Everyone stops what he or she is doing and all eyes shift to where Pilar is standing.  
  
Pilar: I would like everyone to have a glass in hand so I can make this toast.  
  
Everyone gets a glass.  
  
Pilar: It is every parent's wish that their children find someone that is special enough to share their life with. Well I got my wish, tonight we are celebrating Luis and Sheridan's engagement and I couldn't be happier. In fact I know I am double blessed because in exactly four weeks from now I will be welcoming not only Sheridan as an official daughter but I will be adding Ethan as my son. So please raise your glasses and toast to Sheridan and Luis and Ethan and Teresa happiness.  
  
Pilar: to the couple's happiness  
  
Guest: to the couple's happiness  
  
Everyone raises his/her glasses to the couples. Sheridan wipes away a tear from her eye. She then heads over to Pilar and gives her a hug. Ethan goes over and hugs Pilar too. Luis and Teresa are not that far away.  
  
Sheridan: You don't know how much that meant to me.  
  
Pilar: Well what I said is the truth. I already think of you and Ethan as my children the double wedding will just make it official.  
  
Sam: Hey I got a great idea. How about a family picture to mark this occasion with the soon to be in-laws?  
  
TC: That's a great idea I just happened to have my digital camera here.  
  
Teresa: Let me get my computer and then we can download it. Come on Ethan you can help me.  
  
Ethan: You bet I will.  
  
Chad: Hey if you two aren't out in five minutes I'll be coming in after you.  
  
Everyone breaks out laughing. Teresa and Ethan head to her room and get the computer.  
  
Gwen: Oh Pilar you don't know how wrong you are. In exactly four weeks everyone will know what a lying back stabbing bitch your sweet Teresita is. And Ethan will be mine once again.  
  
Ethan and Teresa head outside to join the others.  
  
Chad: Hey you two made with 10 seconds to spare.  
  
Ethan: What can I say when I'm around this beautiful woman I can't keep my hands off of her.  
  
Hank: everyone can clearly see that.  
  
Everyone laughs.  
  
TC: Ok all the Lopez-Fitzgerald's and the soon to be, gather around Pilar so we can get this family picture taken.  
  
Pilar sits on a chair. Luis is standing off to the right of his mother Sheridan is sitting in front of him. Miguel is on the other side with Charity in front of him and Ethan stands beside Luis with Teresa sitting in front of him.  
  
TC: Now that is what I call a perfect family.  
  
TC takes the picture while Gwen makes a face when her cell-phone rings.  
  
Gwen: Hello !  
  
A/n: what do you think so far please review and tell me what you think I'll post another chapter as soon as I get 3-5 reviews 


	3. tragedy strikes

A/: thanks for the reviewers I have five reviews so here's chap 2 enjoy -RMSOBlue  
  
Chapter 2: tragedy strikes  
  
Rebecca: Hello sweetie. Listen I need you to do to something for me?  
  
Gwen: What is it mother?  
  
Rebecca: I need you to move away from the happy couples in about ten minutes. Ok!  
  
Gwen: Why? What's going on mother?  
  
Rebecca: Sorry sweetie I can't tell you.  
  
Gwen: Why can't you tell me?  
  
Rebecca: Just trust me Gwen, do as I ask and be as far away from the happy couples as you can. All right?  
  
Gwen: All right mother, but you have to tell me later what's going  
  
Gwen hangs up her phone just as Tabitha and Timmy, who is dressed up in a cute tux, shows up. Tabitha bumps into Gwen.  
  
Tabitha: Oh excuse me dear.  
  
Gwen: That's all right. Tabitha isn't it? Oh how cute your doll has a tux on.  
  
Tabitha: Yes well I thought I would dress him up in honor of the party.  
  
Gwen: What brings you over?  
  
Tabitha: I heard the good news about Luis getting engaged to Sheridan and I thought I would come over and offer my good wishes for them.  
  
Gwen: Well I'm sure they would appreciate it. They are over there standing at the refreshment table.  
  
Tabitha: Oh thank you dear. I know this must be hard on you.  
  
Gwen: Hard on me? What are you talking about?  
  
Tabitha: Well this is an engagement party and your ex-fiancée is over there with his new fiancée. It must be eating you up inside.  
  
Tabitha points to Teresa and Ethan who are dancing very slowly.  
  
Gwen: You know it's not really. All I have ever wanted was Ethan to be happy and if can find that happiness with Teresa then so be it. I won't stand in his way.  
  
Tabitha: You're a lot stronger person than I am. If it were me, I would be plotting against the bride and groom. I would find a way to destroy the happy couple on their most important day. But I'm not you am I. Oh well nice chatting with you dear.  
  
Gwen (low growl): No you're not! Hag.  
  
Gwen smiles and nods her head as she watches Tabitha and Timmy head over to find Luis and Sheridan.  
  
Tabitha: Hello Sheridan, Luis congratulations. I wish you and Luis all the happiness in the world.  
  
Luis: Thank you Tabitha. Would you care for a drink, we have plenty.  
  
Tabitha: Thank you Luis but no, we just came over to offer our congratulations on your up coming marriage. Now we shall be on our way.  
  
Sheridan: No, You must stay and share our enjoyment and our love. I will not take no for an answer.  
  
Tabitha: Oh all right if you insist we will stay for a few minutes.  
  
Sheridan: Perfect. Now what can I get you to drink?  
  
Tabitha: A glass of white wine please.  
  
Sheridan gets her drink.  
  
Tabitha: Thank you dear. So are you all excited about the wedding in what four weeks isn't it?  
  
Sheridan: Yes I am. I'm just glad that Ethan and Teresa have agreed to share their special day with us.  
  
Tabitha: Well I don't see how she couldn't she's an old romantic at heart and she has always been on your side when it comes to her brother.  
  
Sheridan: Yes that's true. I'm so lucky to be marrying into a family that I love so much already.  
  
Tabitha: Yes you are. Look at the two of you. You practically glow with love. (And it makes me want to puke)  
  
Luis: We do don't we.  
  
Tabitha: Yes you do. Now why don't you go and mingle with your other guests you have hung around this old lady and her doll long enough.  
  
Luis: nice talking to you Tabitha.  
  
Sheridan : we'll see you later then  
  
Tabitha nods and walks off to see what damage she can do.  
  
Chad gets everyone's attention.  
  
Chad: Hey I've got a question to ask the to be brides. After you are married what are you going to shorten your names or will it be three last names? Will it be Teresa Lopez-Fitzgerald-Winthrop and Sheridan Crane-Lopez- Fitzgerald?  
  
Teresa: That's a no brainier, I will be taking my future husband's name so I'll be Teresa Winthrop.  
  
Sheridan: And I'll be keeping my name and taking Luis's name so it will be Sheridan Crane- Lopez-Fitzgerald.  
  
Chad: That makes perfect sense. Teresa drops two to get one and Sheridan drops one to get two last names.  
  
Gwen: Not if I can help it Teresa. You will NEVER be called Mrs. Ethan Winthrop. I'll be called Mrs. Ethan Crane once everything falls into place and Julian adopts Ethan back into the family and you will have nothing.  
  
Teresa starts tapping her glass.  
  
Teresa: I have a few words to say about my brother and my soon to be sister- in-law. First of all I'm so glad that Sheridan is marrying my brother because she is the only one outside of family that can handle him. Now Sheridan my brother has mentioned about your cooking skills and that is why as an engagement present I will teach you how to make Luis' favorite foods. Hey if I can teach Ethan how to make cookies Sheridan should be a breeze.  
  
Everyone breaks out laughing. Ethan thinking to himself: Oh I'll make you pay for those words in the most delicious way.  
  
Teresa continues: But all joking aside I know that Sheridan is going to be a blessing to this family and I personally cannot wait to call her my sister. So here to the smartest thing that Luis Lopez-Fitzgerald has ever done in his life by asking Sheridan Crane to be his wife. To Luis and Sheridan.  
  
Everyone: To Luis and Sheridan!  
  
Sheridan: You know I will be looking forward to those lessons.  
  
Sheridan and Teresa hug each other. That is when a shot is fired and one of the girls is hit.  
  
A/n: hope you liked it I'll update when I have 3-5 more reviews -RMSOBlue 


	4. meant for me

A/n: thank you for the reviews here's chapter three enjoy  
  
-RMSOBlue  
  
Chapter 3: meant for me  
  
Luis and Sam: GET DOWN EVERYONE NOW!!!  
  
Luis and Ethan crawl over to the girls. Another shot is fired and hits the DJ equipment.  
  
Sam gets on his cell phone and dial 911 and reports the shooting. Another 4 shots are fired hitting the fence, which caused Gwen to hit the ground and get a face full of mud. Another bullet smashes two salads bowls covering poor Timmy in coleslaw and Tabitha with salsa. Sam, TC and Hank run off in the direction of where the shots were fired. Luis and Ethan are about to stand up to join the chase when they notice that Sheridan and Teresa are not moving. Luis grabs Sheridan and shakes her a little his face lights up when she starts moaning.  
  
Luis: Oh baby you're all right.  
  
Sheridan: Yeah I'm fine just got the wind knocked out of me. What happened?  
  
Luis: Someone was shooting at us.  
  
Sheridan: Wait a minute I remember now I was hugging Teresa when the shots were fired.  
  
Luis and Sheridan look over at Ethan and Teresa. Ethan is holding teresa and trying to get her to wake up.  
  
Ethan: Come on baby wake up please.  
  
Luis and Sheridan go over to them. Ethan feels something wet on his hand he pulls it away from Teresa's back. It's blood. Teresa opens her eyes and looks up at him.  
  
Ethan: Oh GOD! SOMEONE HELP ME! Teresa HAS BEEN SHOT! Hush sweetie save your strength.  
  
Teresa: Ethan, I knew.forgive me.before...  
  
Ethan: Knew what Teresa? Forgive you?  
  
Teresa takes a big breath.  
  
Teresa: You were Chief Bennett's son.before the tabloids. forgive me.  
  
Teresa slips into unconsciousness .  
  
Ethan: Teresa!!!!  
  
Luis by now has called for an ambulance. Eve Russell has pushed Ethan away and looks at the bullet wound. Ethan stands to side with a shocked look on his face. Whitney and Chad are right beside him. Grace is comforting Pilar who is crying. Charity is holding a very shocked Miguel. Gwen, has wiped the mud from her face, is standing off to the side trying to cover the smile that has crept up on her face.  
  
Gwen to herself: Die Teresa die!  
  
Eve: I need something to stop the bleeding.  
  
Ivy comes rushing out with some towels. Ivy then goes over and tries to comfort her friend.  
  
Ivy: Don't worry Pilar Teresa is in good hands.  
  
Chad: Ethan, are you all right?  
  
Ethan just stands there looking at Teresa. She's going paler by the second. Chad shakes Ethan again.  
  
Chad: Come on man snap out of it. Teresa is going to be ok. She is a strong one.  
  
Whitney: And stubborn too don't forget that Ethan. She'll be ok. My mom is the best doctor here in Harmony and she's not going to let my best friend die.  
  
Ethan looks at Whitney and Chad.  
  
Ethan: She knew.  
  
Chad: Knew what?  
  
Ethan: She knew that I wasn't a Crane. She knew I was Sam's son. She said before the tabloid came out she said she knew.  
  
Whitney: Oh god! Did she say anything else?  
  
Ethan: She asked me to forgive her. She knew I wasn't a Crane before the tabloids came out and asked me to forgive her.  
  
Chad: Oh man. So what are you going to do?  
  
Ethan: Forgive her of course. I know whatever reason she had for not telling me the truth had to do with love and nothing to do with evil. Teresa doesn't have a mean bone in her body. What am I going to do if she dies, she doesn't know I've forgiven her? Does she know how much I love her?  
  
Whitney grabs Ethan by the arms: ETHAN! She knows. You can't fall apart now. You have to be strong for her. She's going to need you in every way possible. And we will be here for you. NO MATTER WHAT!  
  
Ethan: You are a good friend.  
  
Whitney: No I'm not a good friend. I'm a great friend and you and Teresa better realize that.  
  
Ethan: We do.  
  
Ethan hugs Whitney and then he walks over to Pilar and they don't say a word they just hold each other. Ivy stays with her friend. Jessica and Kay go over and support Ethan and Pilar. Gwen comes over to be near Ethan. Her face shows pain but her eyes show joyfulness. Whitney breaks down in Chad's arms.  
  
Whitney: I can't lose my best friend Chad. I just can't.  
  
Chad: Don't worry we won't lose Teresa.  
  
Sam, TC and Hank have just come back from chasing the gunman. They didn't catch him. Luis is holding a stunned Sheridan.  
  
Luis: Any luck Sam?  
  
Sam: No, but don't worry I have every possible road blocked and all available man out looking for the shooter. How is everything going here?  
  
Then Sam sees Teresa on the ground with Eve above her.  
  
Sam: Oh God not Teresa. What happened?  
  
Sheridan: She took a bullet that was meant for me.  
  
A/n: what did you think I'll update when I get 4-7 reviews don't forget to review and if you like this story check out my other story passions: revealed  
  
-RMSOBlue 


	5. blame game

Chapter 4: blame game  
  
Sam: Come on Sheridan do you really think so?  
  
Sheridan: How else can I explain it? You know how my family is. They have never approved of our relationship Luis. Teresa could die because of me. How could I do this to your sister?  
  
Luis: Don't you dare say that! You've done nothing wrong. First of all Teresa is not going to die. Secondly I know my sister she would have gladly taken the bullet if it meant saving someone she loves and my sister is crazy about you. We are going to find the creep that did this and he is going to wish he were never born! If Alistair and Julian are behind this they will regret it. Mark my words. No one hurts my family and gets away with it.  
  
Sam: I'm not going to let my son's fiancée shooter go unpunished. Not in this lifetime!  
  
The police have shown up to find out what has happened. The ambulance has arrived and the paramedics are now beside Teresa and Eve. Eve has gotten the bleeding to slow down. She is telling them what has happened and what is going on. They carefully place Teresa on the stretcher Ethan walks over to her he leans down and kisses her forehead.  
  
Ethan (whispers): I love you Teresa Lopez-Fitzgerald soon to be Teresa  
  
Winthrop. I need you to come back to me please.  
  
He kisses her forehead again before they put her in the ambulance.  
  
Eve: Unfortunately I only have room for one other person.  
  
Ethan: Pilar you go. I'll be right behind you; I promise. Pilar looks at Ethan she kisses him on the cheek and goes into the ambulance with her daughter. Sam goes over to Ethan as he watches the ambulance take Teresa to the hospital.  
  
Sam: Ethan, why don't you go to the hospital and be with the woman you love? I'll have one of my officers give you an escort. Ok!  
  
Ethan: Sam you don't.  
  
Sam: Yes I have to. You are my son and that woman in that ambulance is my future daughter-in-law. You need to be with her now. We can get your statement at the hospital.  
  
Ethan looks at Sam like for the first time and sees a man who he could really be proud to call father.  
  
Ethan: Thank you.  
  
Sam: No need to thank me. Do you think you can drive? Because if you can't I will have one of my officers gladly drive you to the hospital.  
  
Ethan: Chad and Whitney will come with me. They're my closest friends.  
  
Gwen makes a face.  
  
Sam: Whitney, Chad why don't you go with Ethan to the hospital. We can get your statements there. But, Ethan first I think you need to wash off that blood from your hands.  
  
Ethan: Thank you Sam.  
  
Ethan looks down at his hands and heads for the bathroom. He closes the door turns on the water and as he gets the blood off his hands he begins to cry. Ethan: Please God don't take Teresa away from me. I know I sound selfish but I love her so much. She is my one and only love of my life. I can't lose her now.  
  
Ethan puts his hand in his pocket and pulls out the ring box. He opens it and sees the solitaire diamond engagement ring that he bartered for with the jeweler. He closes his eyes and can see the light in Teresa's eyes as he places the ring on her finger.  
  
Ethan: Please let me place this ring on her finger and see that special light in her eyes again.  
  
Chad comes in and hears what Ethan just said.  
  
Chad: You will man. Teresa is in the very best of care. Dr. Russell is not going to let her die without a fight. You seem to have forgotten she is a fighter. She is not going to let a bullet get in the way of being your wife. She'll pull through this with flying colors.  
  
Ethan: I guess you're right.  
  
Chad: come on let's go to the hospital and find out how she is. Ok?  
  
Ethan: Ok. Chad do you mind if you drive I don't think I'm up for it?  
  
Chad: Give me your keys.  
  
Ethan hands Chad his car keys.  
  
Ethan: Hold on for a second there is something that I want to grab before we leave.  
  
Chad: What?  
  
Ethan: Her computer. She told me once that she has every song that we have ever danced to on it and.  
  
Chad: Say no more. I don't think anyone would mind.  
  
Ethan and Chad head outside finds Teresa's computer he sees Luis and Sheridan he goes over.  
  
Ethan: How are you two doing?  
  
Luis: I'm fine I just had a friend take Miguel and Charity over to the hospital.  
  
Sheridan: I'm still a little shaken by everything. Why do you have Teresa's computer?  
  
Ethan: It makes me feel closer to her in some way. I know it sounds crazy?  
  
Sheridan: Not to me it doesn't.  
  
Ethan: Chad is driving me to the hospital.  
  
Luis: Ethan, don't worry about my sister is going to pull through.  
  
Ethan: That is what I'm hoping for.  
  
Ethan leaves. Sheridan turns around and looks at Luis.  
  
Sheridan: Now did you say that to make Ethan feel better or yourself?  
  
Luis: Both of us. Come on lets go I can't stay here any longer.  
  
Sheridan and Luis head to the hospital  
  
A/n: what do you think don't forget to review I'll post chapter 5 between Tuesday and Thursday -RMSOBlue 


	6. wrong victim

A/n: Thanks to passionate-sweetharte, Arrylle Gamere, April, justnet12000, jess, Laurie-lee, bloomsgurl, sweet angels and javajunkie I hope you continue to read and review my story and here's chapter 5  
  
Chapter 5: wrong victim  
  
Luis and Sheridan head to the hospital. Grace, Kay, Jessica and Simone have started cleaning up. Ivy has gone to the hospital to be with her son and her best friend. Tabitha and Timmy went home to get the coleslaw and salsa off themselves. Gwen has gone to the Crane mansion. She tells her mother that Teresa got shot and how it doesn't look good for Teresa making it. Julian and Rebecca look at each other with shocked looks on their faces. Gwen goes upstairs to get changed. Julian pulls Rebecca aside.  
  
Julian: Oh God Teresa wasn't supposed to get hurt Sheridan was.  
  
Rebecca (smiling): Yes, it's really a shame that Teresa got in the way. She just might die.  
  
Julian: You better pray she doesn't Becky because if she does I have a feeling that Luis, Sam and Ethan will do everything they can to find out who really did this. Once Luis, Ethan and Sam find out what we really did let's say we won't have to worry about father killing us. Those three will.  
  
Rebecca: Julian, there is nothing for them to find. The man you hired is long gone. He is the only one that can make the connection between the shooting and us. Oh how much simpler it would have been if Sheridan and Luis had agreed to have their engagement party here instead at Pilar pitiful house and a barbecue to boot. How revolting. Julian: Yes it would have been. All we would have had to do was use the Luis imposter to break them up instead I hired a hit man to do it and even he missed. Now I have to kill my sister so I can protect the Crane name.  
  
Julian mopes to bar, pours himself a drink and sulks on the couch. Rebecca sits beside him and rubs his back.  
  
Rebecca (to herself): Well I wouldn't say he missed. He just saved me four weeks of hell. Now instead of waiting for Teresa's wedding day to have her out of Ethan's life. It might happen today if she will do the honorable thing and just die, then Gwen can console Ethan who will be grieving for that slut. Oh it's perfect when his defenses are down Gwen can win his heart back and she will make him forget he was ever in love with Teresa Lopez-Fitzgerald.  
  
Gwen comes back down all cleaned up. She sees her mother and motions her to join her in the entranceway.  
  
Gwen: Mother I'm heading to the hospital. I have to comfort Ethan in his time of need.  
  
Rebecca: Good thinking Gwen and if Miss Fajita doesn't make it all the better for us.  
  
Gwen: You and I are on the same wavelength. But are we still going to expose Teresa as the one who sent the e-mail to the tabloid?  
  
Rebecca: Yes we are and I think I know the perfect time too.  
  
Gwen: When?  
  
Rebecca: If Teresa doesn't make it and from what you have told me she has a slim change at that. We will do it the day of her funeral. She can't defend herself anymore and Ethan will feel betrayed and turn to you my pet.  
  
Gwen: But what if she does make it?  
  
Rebecca: Then we stick to the original plan. Exposing that little tramp on her wedding day. Both ways we will win and Teresa will lose.  
  
Gwen: Oh I can't wait to have Ethan back in my arm and my bed.  
  
Rebecca: in due time Gwennie. Now get going to the hospital and keep me updated on what is going on.  
  
Gwen: I will mother. Bye.  
  
Gwen and Rebecca blow each other a kiss as she heads off to the hospital. Rebecca heads back into the living room when the phone rings. Julian answers it.  
  
Julian: Hello!  
  
Alistair: Well you really messed things up this time didn't you. I told you to take care of Sheridan yourself and instead of following my orders and doing the job yourself, had to hire a hit man that totally screwed it up. Now instead of having Luis to worry about we are going have Chief Bennett looking into the shooting. With those two on the case they won't stop till they find out what happened.  
  
Julian: Aren't you forgetting Ethan father?  
  
Alistair: Why would I worry about that bastard? Ethan is of no consequence to me anymore. He is no longer a Crane. So I don't care if he is in pain all I care about is keeping Luis Lopez-Fitzgerald out of this family. Rebecca (to herself): Oh he will be a Crane again Alistair. Once Teresa is out of Ethan's life permanently. I will get Julian to adopt Ethan as his son. Gwen will have her prince charming I will have his father and everything will be right with the world again. Oh it will be so perfect.  
  
Alistair: Need I remind if Luis does find out what really happened to his father? What would happen to you?  
  
Julian: No father you don't.  
  
Alistair: Then I suggest you go and remedy the problem right now. I want Sheridan dead by Friday. That gives you 6 days Julian. Or you and Rebecca will be dead on Friday.  
  
Rebecca: Why me Alistair?  
  
Alistair: You know too much.  
  
Rebecca: Oh.  
  
Julian: How can you be so cold about killing your own daughter?  
  
Alistair: Its rather easy. She got engaged to the enemy.  
  
Alistair hangs up the phone  
  
Julian looks at Rebecca shakes his head.  
  
Julian: I don't want to kill my sister but I have to if we are to stay alive.  
  
Rebecca: Yes you do.  
  
Julian and Rebecca head outside on the balcony. Julian wishing that he didn't have to kill his sister; Rebecca wishing that Teresa would die.  
  
A/n: what do you think please review and since this chapter is so short I am also posting chapter six today please review both I would really appreciate it  
  
-RMSOBlue 


	7. news?

Chapter 6 : news?  
  
Teresa is in surgery Dr. Russell is working on saving her life. There is a group of sad faces all of them looking worried and praying for their best friend, sister, and daughter, Teresa. Pilar is sitting on the couch she's holding a picture Teresa as a baby. Ivy is on one side of her wishing she could take away her friend's pain. Ethan is sitting on the other side of Pilar holding Teresa's computer, wishing he had been the one who had been shot. Sheridan walks over to Pilar with Luis.  
  
Sheridan: Pilar I'm so sorry. This is entirely my fault.  
  
Pilar: Sheridan, I don't understand why do you feel it's your fault?  
  
Sheridan: Because, if Luis and I had agreed to having the party at the house instead at your place Teresa wouldn't be in surgery right now fighting for her life.  
  
Pilar: There is no way in knowing what would have happened if you had had the party at the mansion. Didn't we insist that we have the engagement barbecue?  
  
Sheridan: Yes you did.  
  
Pilar: We couldn't have seen this coming. Besides something else could have happened and it might have been a lot worst than this. I have faith that my Teresa will pull through this and she will be just as strong as she ever was.  
  
Sheridan starts to cry.  
  
Sheridan: I'm sorry Pilar I can't help the feeling that I'm responsible for all this. If I hadn't agreed to marry Luis.  
  
Pilar: Now you stop this right now Sheridan Crane. You are not responsible for Teresa being shot. As for agreeing to marrying my son I couldn't be prouder or love you more than I already do. I have watched you and Ethan grow up to be fine up standing people and I am so proud to soon have you as my daughter-in-law and Ethan as my son-in-law. You will never disappoint me. As for Teresa I know what she would say. She'd say hey its no big deal I would do anything just to get Luis married. If she had to take a bullet for you again she wouldn't even think about it. You know how stubborn she is and when she loves someone she doesn't do it half hearted. So please Sheridan don't blame yourself for what has happened to Teresa. She will make it. You and Luis will share your wedding day with Ethan and Teresa. I have no doubt about it.  
  
Ethan: If anyone is responsible for doing this is the coward who put Teresa's life in danger. Not you Sheridan. No one here blames you. Ok?  
  
Sheridan: I can't help it. I have this terrible feeling that my family is behind this nightmare.  
  
Ethan: If Julian and Alistair are behind this we will find out and they will be punished. Sam assured me that they are going to do everything in their power to find the creep who shot Teresa. Ok Sheridan.  
  
Ivy: Sheridan, once Sam has his mind on something there is nothing that can deter him from it. If Julian and Alistair are behind this THERE WILL BE HELL TO PAY!  
  
Sheridan: I know I'm being silly. It's just that I know what Teresa means to all of you. I just wished it had been me shot instead of Teresa!  
  
Pilar: You know what Teresa would probably be saying the exact same thing too if you were the one that got shot. Sheridan: You're right Pilar. Forgive me for being this way.  
  
Pilar goes over and gives Sheridan a hug.  
  
Pilar: I only forgive when you have done something wrong. You are worried about Teresa and in my eyes you've done nothing wrong. There is no forgiveness needed.  
  
Sheridan: Ethan, how did we get so lucky in getting a great mother-in-law.  
  
Ethan: Fate.  
  
Sheridan (laughs): Yeah fate.  
  
Sheridan, Luis and Ethan all give Pilar a hug. Gwen shows up and is sickened by the scene she has just witness. She heads for Ethan when Dr. Russell comes out of the operating room. She is very tired. She has blood on the front of her. Everyone gives Eve his/her attention. She looks straight at Pilar. 


	8. prognosis

Chapter Seven: prognosis  
  
Eve walks over to Pilar. She takes her hands and shakes her head.  
  
Eve: Maybe we should talk in my office?  
  
Pilar: No! Whatever you have to say to me you can say it here and now.  
  
Eve and Pilar walk over to the chairs. Ethan and Ivy are beside her. Ivy is holding Ethan's hand. Luis holds Sheridan close. Chad takes Whitney and stands beside Ethan. Charity and Miguel go and stand beside Pilar. Hank stays close by. Gwen hovers just outside the group.  
  
Ethan to himself: Please let Teresa be all right. Please God don't call her home yet. I need her in my life.  
  
Pilar: Teresa, she's all right? Isn't she?  
  
Eve: Pilar, we've known each other for a long time every since our daughters became friends so I'm not going to lie or sugar coat it. She lived through the surgery but barely. She has lost a lot of blood, we got the main part of the bullet out but.  
  
Pilar: But what? Please tell me!  
  
Eve: It seems that the bullet fragmented into several smaller pieces and one of those pieces lodged itself near her spinal cord.  
  
Pilar: Oh God no.  
  
Whitney: Mom, are you saying that Teresa is paralyzed?  
  
Eve: I'm saying there might be a chance of that. Teresa might never be able to walk again. But that is not the worst of it. As I said before she lost a lot of blood and the damage those fragments did to her was quite severe.  
  
Gwen: Are you saying that Teresa is going to die Dr. Russell?  
  
Whitney: SHUT UP GWEN!  
  
Ethan looks at Gwen with disgust in his eyes.  
  
Gwen looks away fast and heads off down the hall.  
  
Eve: She just might, the next few hours are crucial, and if she lives through the night then I would say she might have a fighting chance. I'm sorry I couldn't give you better news.  
  
Pilar wipes a tear away.  
  
Pilar: I know you did your best. Can I ask you something?  
  
Eve: Anything.  
  
Pilar: Can I see her please? I need to see my baby girl.  
  
Eve: Not right now Pilar. She is still in recovery and no visitors are allowed.  
  
Pilar: But I'm not a visitor I'm her mother!  
  
Everyone jumps.  
  
Pilar: I'm sorry Dr. Russell. I just need to see her, please.  
  
Ivy: What harm would it be for Pilar just to look through the window to see her daughter? You know you would want to do that if you were in her shoes?  
  
Eve looks at the pain on Pilar's face.  
  
Eve: All right. I'll take you to recovery so you can see Teresa. Just give me a minute to get out of these clothes and I'll escort you there.  
  
Pilar: Thank you Dr. Russell.  
  
Eve hugs Pilar and then leaves to go and get changed. Everyone surrounds Pilar and Ethan.  
  
Pilar: Teresa is alive thank god.  
  
Ethan: Yeah she is alive that is a good thing.  
  
Chad: No, it's a great thing.  
  
Pilar: Oh Ethan, I'm sorry. I should have asked if we both could see her not just me.  
  
Ethan: Don't be Pilar. I'll see Teresa soon enough. You should go.  
  
Pilar: No, I am going to need you Ethan to be with me just in case I break down. So I want you to come with me.  
  
Ethan walks over to Pilar.  
  
Ethan: Luis or Miguel will go with you, they need to see their sister. More than I need to see my fiancée.  
  
Pilar: You are one of the most unselfish men I have ever met.  
  
Ethan: No I'm not. I just know what family means to Teresa.  
  
Pilar: And I know what you mean to her. You are her world Ethan.  
  
Ethan: And she is mine. Can I ask you to do something for me?  
  
Pilar: Name it.  
  
Ethan: Tell her that I love her and I need her no matter what condition she's in.  
  
Pilar: I'll do that. I promise.  
  
Eve comes back from getting changed. Pilar goes to her along with Miguel and Luis. When they are out of sight Whitney starts to cry. Chad comforts her. Sheridan goes to Ethan and holds him. Teresa's computer is beside him. They all begin to pray for a miracle for Teresa. It doesn't matter to any of them if she can't walk. All they want is Teresa to be well again 


	9. let us pray

Chapter 8: let us pray  
  
Eve comes back from getting changed. Pilar goes to her along with Miguel and Luis. When they are out of sight Whitney starts to cry. Chad comforts her. Sheridan goes to Ethan and holds him. Ivy is on the other side of her son. Teresa's computer is beside him. They all begin to pray for a miracle for Teresa. It doesn't matter to any of them if she can't walk. All they want is Teresa to be well again.  
  
Angel girl comes in and sees everyone with his/her heads down in prayer. She hears them all.  
  
Whitney's prayer: Please god let Teresa live. She is my best friend, confidant, supporter and another sister. Someone I can yell and scream at one minute and break down and cry with in another, have huge fits of laughter with at the same time. If I lose her I won't have any of those things. It won't matter to me if she can't walk as long as she's alive that would be fine with me. I'm not only praying for myself but for her family and Ethan too. They need her just as much as I do if not more...  
  
Chad's prayer: Lord, I'm not good at doing this prayer thing so forgive me if this sounds weird. I guess you know whom I'm praying for one of the sweetest ladies I know. Teresa Lopez-Fitzgerald she is one in a million. When you made her you smashed the mold she has only offered me friendship asking me nothing in return but the same. I'm praying that you leave her here on earth so that I can repay the kindness that she has shown me in the past. I'm also praying for my friend Ethan. He needs her if not more than the rest of us. If Teresa can't walk we'll do everything in our power to do what is necessary to make her comfortable so she can be around the people who she love the most. Please, God don't let Teresa die...  
  
Sheridan's prayer: Lord you have blessed me with a great man who loves me unconditionally and who I love with the same amount of love and passion. For that I'll be forever thankful now I'm asking you if you can please see that Teresa makes it through this ordeal. Many love her here in this town; she's a kind and gentle soul. She knows how to get under people's skins that make them want to care about her. Luis has often talk about his crazy sister and how she believes in fate and love well some of that has rubbed off on him, even though he doesn't want to admit it. Luis has often mentioned that she is the believer in the family. She has always believed that her and Ethan would be together and that Luis and I would make the perfect couple and she wasn't wrong on that so please let her live. I know what ever you decide we will have to deal with. She doesn't have to walk all we want for her to live. I want her to live so I can get some dirt on Luis that I can use against him in a fun way. I want my cooking lessons from her. I want to get know my soon to be sister. Please don't take her away...  
  
Ivy's prayer: Dear lord I'm praying for my future daughter-in-law Teresa Lopez-Fitzgerald. I love her like a daughter and can't wait for her and my son to be married. Ethan has told me he thanks you everyday for bringing her into his life and I do too. Teresa is a kind soul and I know she will make Ethan an excellent wife and mother to their children. I know this because you gave her a great mother a lady who I'm so proud to call my best friend Pilar. I know I have asked you for a lot of things in the past and that you haven't granted them for one reason or another. If Teresa can't walk it won't matter to all who love her. I'll do everything in my power to make her comfortable and everything will be accessible to her. So I'm praying that you will grant this prayer and save Teresa. Not only for my son but for everyone who love and cherishes her...  
  
Pilar's prayer: El señor nuestro padre yo'M que ora para mi chica de bebé complace la mantiene seguro e instruido que ella es adorada y es abrigada. Ella está en su Señor capaz de manos que yo me pongo'el cuidado T si ella puede'T anda podemos tratar con lo. Pero sé si ella muere entonces una parte inmensa de mi familia habrá sido llevada de mí y que sería demasiado duro para mí descubierto. Complazca a Señor yo'M no sólo orando para yo mismo pero para mis hijos Luis, Miguel y Ethan, más también para ella amigos como Whitney, Chad, y Sheridan. Ellos la adoran tanto como ella familia hace...  
  
Luis' prayer: Please god don't let my sister die. I know she's a crazy soul but that is what we love about her. Teresa is the one who opened my eyes as to what I was feeling about Sheridan. She kept on me that I was falling in love with her. You know the harder I fought with Teresa the more she was right. I don't know if I can ever repay her for that but I want to. I have so many wrongs that I did to her that I have to make it up. the world is a better place because of her. I'm praying for myself but also for my family and her friends who I know wouldn't know what to do if Teresa wasn't around to drive them crazy...  
  
Miguel prayer: Our heavenly father I'm asking you not to take Teresa away. I know in the past I use to beg that you give her disease so that she would be away from me but you know I never meant it. I love her she is my sister. How many times she would get blamed for something that I did. My sister is happy now for the first time in a long time. She deserves to live in that happiness forever. I can't speak for anyone else but I know they are all praying for the same so please hear our prayers for my sister...  
  
Ethan prayer: Dear God everyday I thank you for giving me the most precious gift I could have ever had Teresa's love. I've known for sometime that I'm not worthy of it. She is so special to me. Just thinking about her brightens my day and knowing that she is going to be my wife makes it all the more precious. I'm begging you not to call Teresa home. I still need her here on earth. It won't matter to me if she can't walk down the aisles I'll carry her to the altar so I can marry her. Teresa told me you don't give us burdens that we can't handle and I will handle any burden you can throw at me as long as I have Teresa by my side. I want to be Teresa's husband and father to her children. I'm not only praying for myself but for her friends and family. Whitney is her best friend and I know how close those two are. Her mother Pilar, she has lost so much her son and her husband I don't think she could bear to lose Teresa too. They are many people here in this room that are praying for Teresa. Please all I'm asking is to listen to them I know we all feel the same way. It won't matter if she can't walk as long as she's alive that's all that matters to me, us...  
  
Gwen's prayer: Lord in heaven I want Teresa to die and go straight to hell. Teresa is an evil girl. She stole Ethan from me. I'm the only woman who is he supposed to be with. You know if Teresa hadn't come into our lives Ethan and I would have been married and have the two kids we always talked about, living on the estate with all the money and power in the world. But then that slut stole him away from me. She deserves to die and if she won't die then paralyze her. Without legs she's no good. Lord I'm the victim here and I know by helping mother send that email to the tabloids was wrong but what she did was worst by a long shot. You know I was the one who was wronged and that this is your payback for what she has done to me. I know you understand so please god let Teresa die and go straight to hell where she belongs...  
  
They all say together: In the name of the Father, Son and the Holy Spirit. Amen.  
  
Angel Girl: All your prayers will be answered in one-way or another. I'm sorry Gwen your prayers will not, you use to be so good until you let the jealously of Teresa get a hold of your heart and I'll pray that you will see the error of your ways before you lose your soul to the dark side. I will not let you or anyone else who has a black spot on their soul hurt Teresa. Only the good will sees Teresa the rotten shall never have access.  
  
Angel girl spreads out her hands and says a few words in Latin as she glows. Then she is gone.  
  
A/n: I hope you liked this chapter it was basically what was going through the characters head so I'm posting two chapters so press the review button review then go and read the next chapter and if your wondering what pillar was saying I can email you the translation just let me know in your review  
  
-RMSOBlue 


	10. wishful thinking

Chapter 9: wishful thinking  
  
Gwen is down the hall after her prayer she calls Rebecca on her cell phone.  
  
Rebecca: Hello  
  
Gwen: Mother it's me.  
  
Rebecca: Oh please tell me you have good news or should I say bad news on Teresa?  
  
Gwen: Its double the good news, for us anyway. First thing there was so much damaged by the bullet that she lost a lot of blood. It would take a miracle if Teresa lived through the night.  
  
Rebecca: Oh joy! What is the other part?  
  
Gwen: Well according to Dr. Russell one of the fragments lodged itself near Teresa's spinal cord. There is a chance and from the look on the doctor's face a pretty good chance that Teresa will be paralyzed.  
  
Rebecca: That is good news but the fact that Teresa could be paralyzed might work against us. You know Ethan has a kind heart that Teresa prays upon.  
  
Gwen: Yes I know mother but what can we do?  
  
Rebecca: Just pray that Teresa die's. If she doesn't then she'll wish she had died, because on her wedding day it going to be "The worst day of her life".  
  
Gwen: Oh that will be a sweet day mother a sweet day.  
  
Rebecca: Yes it will be sweetie.  
  
Gwen: I hear Pilar and Teresa's brothers coming back.  
  
Rebecca: What Ethan didn't go with them?  
  
Gwen: Well from what I over heard Ethan insisted that Pilar and her sons go and see Teresa. He said that he would have plenty of time to see her.  
  
Rebecca: Oh I see well then I have another question for you. Why aren't you over there comforting him?  
  
Gwen: I'm on my way. I thought I would call you and give you an update.  
  
Rebecca: Good, now I want you to play the devoting friend anything he wants or needs you get it for him, understand.  
  
Gwen: I was planning on doing that mother. I better go and see how is Teresa. I'll call you later.  
  
Rebecca: Good. Bye sweetie. Let's pray that Teresa doesn't make it.  
  
Gwen: I already did and I also prayed that she goes to straight to hell.  
  
Rebecca: Oh she will in one way or another.  
  
Gwen hangs up her cell phone and joins the rest of gang in the waiting room. Pilar, Luis and Miguel are just coming in along with Dr. Russell. Ethan is the first one to them. Sheridan goes to Luis and Charity goes to Miguel. Chad brings in Whitney a little closer.  
  
Ethan: Pilar how is Teresa?  
  
Pilar looks at Ethan.  
  
Pilar: She looks so peaceful. You wouldn't know that she was fighting for her life.  
  
Luis: Yeah she looks like she's in a deep sleep.  
  
Gwen to herself: Please god, don't let her wake up.  
  
Miguel: I bet she's dreaming of you her prince charming right now  
  
Everyone laughs a bit.  
  
Eve: I'm going to suggest to all of you go home and get some rest. I promise to call if any changes happen.  
  
Ethan: I don't want to leave her. I can't leave her.  
  
Eve: Ethan you are not going to do Teresa any good if you are tired. So please take my advice and go home, eat something, get some rest and then come back in the morning.  
  
Sheridan: Dr. Russell is right Ethan come back to the cottage go to bed. Teresa will be fine.  
  
Ethan: Thanks Sheridan but I don't want to be too far away from Teresa. The cottage is on the other side of town.  
  
Gwen: Well then, Ethan why don't you come home with me? I have tons of room and you can be here at the hospital first thing in the morning to be with Teresa.  
  
Ethan: Thanks but no thanks Gwen. I don't think so. I think I'll stay here and crash in a hospital bed.  
  
Pilar: NO you won't Ethan Winthrop. I'm going to take you home to my house you can stay in Luis' room since he has moved into cottage.  
  
Ethan: Pilar I can't accept...  
  
Pilar: Ethan, I'm not asking you to come with me. I'm telling you as your future mother-in-law you are going to come to my home stay with me. I'll not take no for an answer.  
  
Luis: You better do what she says Ethan. She is just as stubborn as Teresa if not more so.  
  
Pilar: You won't be seeing Teresa until morning. I know it's what Teresa would want.  
  
Ethan: When you put it that way how can I refuse?  
  
Pilar: come on let go home and get some rest. Can I ask something of all of you?  
  
Everyone looks at Pilar.  
  
Pilar: Please say a prayer for Teresa tonight. I have a feeling that she is going to need all of them.  
  
Chad: I already did.  
  
Whitney: Teresa is always in my prayers.  
  
Ivy: Pilar you don't even have to ask me.  
  
Pilar: Thank you all. I know it means the world to Teresa that you are here for her.  
  
Sheridan: We wouldn't be anywhere else Pilar.  
  
A/n: I hope you liked the two chapters please review I will be updating next Sunday  
  
-RMSOBlue 


	11. a dream or a nightmare

Chapter 10: a dream or a nightmare  
  
Everyone gives Pilar a hug then they leave the hospital and head home. Chad over to Whitney's, Gwen sulking goes home; Miguel takes Charity back over to Tabitha house. Luis and Sheridan head over to the cottage. Ivy heads over to the mansion praying that Julian has gone to sleep and that Rebecca isn't there. Ethan and Pilar head over to the house. As they enter they see that there is no mess because Grace, Jessica, Kay and Simone all helped to clean it up.  
  
Ethan heads over to the mantle and picks up a picture that was taken during their engagement party over at the Crane mansion. They are dancing getting lost in each other's eyes. The worst night of his life or it was until tonight. Tonight was worst than that night.  
  
Pilar: You and Teresa make a cute couple.  
  
Ethan: You think so?  
  
Pilar: I know so. Come on I'll take you to Luis' room so you can get some sleep.  
  
Pilar and Ethan walk to Luis' room  
  
Ethan: I don't know if I can Pilar. Every time I close my eyes I see Teresa's pale face and her eyes before she slipped away from me. Those haunting eyes that I loved getting lost in.  
  
Pilar: And you will again Ethan. I have faith that Teresa will pull through.  
  
Ethan: You sound a lot like Teresa.  
  
Pilar: Where do you think she got it from, I was once young and in love. Now it's time for you to get some rest. Teresa is going to need you to be strong.  
  
Ethan: Teresa is my strength.  
  
Pilar: And you are hers. Go and get some sleep. If you start getting a bad dream about Teresa remember the good times you both shared and that will chase away the bad dreams.  
  
Ethan: Thank you Pilar.  
  
Pilar: Good night Ethan. Sleep well mija.  
  
Ethan: I'll try.  
  
Pilar leaves Luis' room. Ethan gets out of his clothes. He is sitting on the bed in his boxers. He grabs his pants, pulls out his wallet where he finds his favorite picture of Teresa. Teresa has a shocked look on her face. The picture was taken at the Book Café.  
  
Ethan: You have always hated this picture, I don't understand why. I love it because it shows off your eyes. The eyes that I fell in love with that lead me straight to your heart and soul. I miss you so much. Well I have to get some sleep if I want to stay in your mother's good graces.  
  
Ethan kisses the picture and in his mind he is kissing Teresa on the lips.  
  
Ethan: Good night Teresa. I'll see you in my dreams. I love you.  
  
Ethan lays down pressing the picture close to his chest as he slowly drifts off to sleep.  
  
~ Ethan's dream ~  
  
Ethan is standing on a patio with a beautiful table set for a nice romantic dinner for two. There is soft sweet music playing in the background. The sun is just setting casting a glow over everything. Ethan is wearing a tux his hair is slicked back. He is holding a single red and white rose. He is standing at the rail looking out towards the ocean. He has a smile of contentment on his face.  
  
Teresa: Ethan.  
  
Ethan turns around and sees Teresa wearing strapless black full-length dress. Her hair is down curled softly around her face. She has a single diamond pendent hanging around her neck. She has very simple makeup on. Ethan hands her the rose then he puts his arms around her waist.  
  
Ethan: You are so beautiful Teresa. I love you.  
  
Teresa: I love you too. Dance with me Ethan.  
  
Ethan cups Teresa's face gently gives her a sweet kiss on the lips. Then he takes her into in his arms and they start to dance. First looking into each other's eyes then he pulls her closer. He caresses her soft skin. She smells like roses.  
  
Ethan: I could hold you like this forever.  
  
Teresa: You wouldn't get any arguments from me. I feel so safe in your arms.  
  
Ethan: The feeling is mutual. Ever since I found out that I wasn't a Crane the only place I can feel safe and loved is in your arms.  
  
Teresa pulls back and looks at Ethan straight in the eyes.  
  
Teresa: You're not angry that I didn't tell you, you were Chief Bennett's son?  
  
Ethan: No Teresa I'm angry. I've forgiven you. I know you have your reasons why you didn't tell me. No I'm angry with the person who sent that information to the tabloids. They are the ones that have no conscience.  
  
Teresa: Ethan I swear that I didn't send it.  
  
Ethan: I know you didn't. You have nothing to gain from sending it and everything to lose. I happen to know that you don't have a mean bone in that gorgeous body of yours.  
  
Teresa: Are you are so sure of that fact Mr. Winthrop?  
  
Ethan: Yes, I have looked at you from every beautiful angle plus I also know your heart. You don't have it in you to do something that mean and nasty.  
  
Teresa: I love you.  
  
Ethan: I love you too. Now lets finish this dance so we can eat. I'm starved.  
  
Teresa: I'm starved too but not for food.  
  
Teresa grabs Ethan's face and pulls him in for a very passionate kiss. A shot is heard and Ethan feels Teresa's weight in his hands. He lays her on the floor. Blood oozes from her back.  
  
Ethan: Teresa! No not again! Please God not again.  
  
Teresa puts her hand on his face and with love in her eyes.  
  
Teresa: I'll see you in my dreams.  
  
A phone starts to ring as Teresa slips away.  
  
Ethan: No you can't leave me Teresa!  
  
Teresa starts to fades away right before his eyes.  
  
Ethan: NOOOOOO!!!!  
  
A/n: thanks to all who reviewed the last chapter I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I will have a new chapter posted next Sunday or Monday and if your good with reviews I'll post it Saturday don't forget to review  
  
-RMSOBlue 


	12. come morning

Chapter 11: Come morning  
  
Teresa starts to fades away right before his eyes.  
  
Ethan: NOOOOO!  
  
Female voice: Ethan, are you up?  
  
Ethan bolts out of bed. For a second there is a look of confusion on his face. Then he remembers where he is and what has happened. He slowly sinks back onto the bed. A knock comes at the door again.  
  
Pilar: Ethan, are you ok?  
  
Ethan grabs for his shirt.  
  
Ethan: Come on in Pilar.  
  
Pilar comes in.  
  
Pilar: Morning Ethan.  
  
Ethan: Morning, did I hear just hear the phone? Was it the hospital?  
  
Pilar: Yes Ethan the hospital did call this morning. It's about Teresa. She made it through the night.  
  
Ethan: OH THANK YOU GOD!!!! She is over a major hurdle.  
  
Pilar: Dr. Russell called to tell me that she made through the night and that they have taken her out of recovery and placed her in ICU. You can see her this morning if you want.  
  
Ethan: I thought only family could see patients in ICU?  
  
Pilar: Ethan you are about to become my son-in-law so that makes you family; am I understood?  
  
Ethan: Yes ma'am.  
  
Pilar: Plus I know it killed you not to be able to see Teresa last night even though you insisted that her brothers and I go and see her.  
  
Ethan: I was just doing the honorable thing. That's all.  
  
Pilar: No you were doing an unselfish thing. That's I've arranged it that you have full access to Teresa. Anytime you want to see her you can. No one is going to stop you.  
  
Ethan: I don't know what to say?  
  
Pilar: You don't have to say anything. All I want is for you to love my little girl everyday of her life.  
  
Ethan: That's already a done deal. Do you know you were one of the reasons I chose Teresa over Gwen?  
  
Pilar: I was?  
  
Ethan: Yeah you were. Don't get me wrong I like Rebecca but I don't love or respect her like I do you. You have been a second mother to me while I was growing up. I couldn't love you more than I already do.  
  
Pilar: Ethan, I don't know what to say. Thank you! You have made me proud. Now I suggest you go hop into the shower and get changed. I'll make you something to eat before you head off to the hospital.  
  
Ethan: I don't have any clothes here.  
  
Pilar: You and Luis are about the same size. You can borrow some of his clothes. I'll make arrangements for Sheridan to send your clothes over here later.  
  
Ethan: Pilar, I'm not going to take advantage of your hospitality.  
  
Pilar: You are invited to stay here, as long you want Ethan, I'm going to take care of you until Teresa is able.  
  
Ethan: Pilar that is sweet but I have to refuse.  
  
Pilar: Then how about this it would make me feel better if you stayed.  
  
Ethan: When you put it that way how can I refuse?  
  
Pilar: I wasn't about to let you. Now go on and get on hop into the shower. We can ride over to the hospital together.  
  
Ethan: I love you Pilar.  
  
Pilar: I love you too.  
  
Ethan hugs Pilar and then heads off to the shower.  
  
A/n: thanks to Laurie –Lee, Tamara989, justnet12000 and Meagan for reviewing the last chapter I'll update again on Wednesday or Thursday since this was a short chapter don't forget to review  
  
-RMSOBlue 


	13. visiting

Chapter 12: visiting  
  
Harmony Hospital  
  
Teresa is in ICU still unconscious. Gwen is down the hall trying to find out what is going on with Teresa. She is talking to the nurse who is in charge of her care. Gwen looks frustrated.  
  
Gwen: It's a simple question. I want to know how Teresa Lopez-Fitzgerald is? Now why aren't you telling me?  
  
Nurse Victoria: I'm sorry ma'am but you are not on the list of people who I can give this information too.  
  
Gwen: Do you know who I am? I'm Gwen Hotchkiss my father is on the board of this hospital as well as my future step-father Julian Crane and I don't think it would look too good if it were reported that you didn't give me the information that I have requested. You could lose your job!  
  
Nurse Victoria: First off I don't care who you are. You could be Queen Elizabeth herself. If your name is not on this list that Mrs. Lopez- Fitzgerald gave me. You are not to receive information about her daughter. I've checked the list three times and I see her fiancée's name Ethan Winthrop. I see Whitney Russell, I even see Sheridan Crane but I don't see yours. Now unless you want me to have security have you taken away? I suggest you get out of my face. If you really want to see Miss Lopez- Fitzgerald then I suggest you talk to her mother. She is the only one who can put your name on the list. Secondly I'm a damn good nurse with a reputation that I don't let anyone bully me around. You wouldn't be able to get me fired. The board knows if I left then half of the student nurses would go with me. There is a nursing shortage going on in this part of the country. If I leave they would leave too. Understand Miss Hotchkiss!  
  
The nurse walks away. Gwen is stewing.  
  
Gwen (to herself): She just made a huge mistake! No one tells me what to do! I have to find out how the slut is doing. I know she made it through the night. I thought it would be a miracle if she lived. Come on God you have to listen to my prayers I asked you to let Teresa die. Please, if you do and I get Ethan back and reinstated the Crane heir again, I promise that I'll be good as gold maybe better.  
  
Just as Gwen was finishing her thought she sees Chad Harris, he has Teresa's computer. Ethan had forgotten about it the previous night. Whitney had a tennis tournament that she didn't want to miss. She's going to play in honor of Teresa.  
  
Gwen (to herself again): He won't get information about Teresa. I wonder what he's doing with Teresa's computer. Oh well.  
  
Chad heads over to the nurses' station.  
  
Chad: Hi, my name is Chad Harris and I was wondering if you could tell me how Teresa Lopez-Fitzgerald is doing?  
  
Nurse Victoria checks her list of name and sees his.  
  
Nurse Victoria: Oh yes Mr. Harris. Your name is on the list. Miss Lopez- Fitzgerald has made it through the night. She is still in danger though. She's very weak. If you like you can go and see her. You are on the list of visitors.  
  
Chad: Oh I am?  
  
Gwen to herself: WHAT he gets information about Teresa and gets to see her; yet I get nothing from that fat cow of a nurse.  
  
Nurse Victoria: Yes sir. Mrs. Lopez-Fitzgerald has you on the list as well as some of her other friends.  
  
Chad: Well that is nice of her mother. Thanks but no. I think I'll wait for my friend Ethan Winthrop. I assume he is on the list?  
  
Nurse Victoria: Yes he is. In fact he is the first name I see.  
  
Chad: Thank you. I'll have a seat and wait for him.  
  
Chad goes over and sits in the chairs while he waits for Ethan to show up. Gwen sits down beside him.  
  
Chad: Gwen what are you doing here?  
  
Gwen: That's a silly question Chad. I came to see how my dear friend Teresa is doing.  
  
Chad: Why? You and Teresa aren't that close, and I wouldn't call your non existent friendship dear.  
  
Gwen: I'm just concerned that's all. My mother and I did throw Ethan and Teresa their engagement party when that horrible tabloid came out about his true paternity. And then this tragedy happened Teresa getting shot at Luis and Sheridan's. It's almost like the family is cursed.  
  
Chad: The family is not cursed. They are just having a run of bad luck lately but that will soon change in four weeks.  
  
Gwen: Oh yes the double wedding. Do you honestly think that is going to happen? Teresa hasn't regained conscious yet. There is still a chance that she could die plus lets not forget that she might not be able to walk down the aisle. Could you see Ethan being tied to a woman who is going to be stuck in a wheelchair for the rest of her life? I couldn't.  
  
Chad: Gwen, for someone who was engaged to Ethan you don't know him that well do you?  
  
Gwen: I know Ethan intimately and for a lot longer than you, so don't tell me I don't know Ethan.  
  
Chad: Well in the short time that I've known Ethan I know for a fact that he doesn't care if Teresa can't walk and if she is stuck in a wheel chair for the rest of her life he will deal with it. He loves her inside and out. All he cares about is that she is with him as his wife. Ever since he found out that he wasn't a Crane he takes pleasure with the real things in life not the ones that money can buy. You know who has shown him that. Teresa, she is the best thing that has ever happened to him.  
  
Gwen: You have always been a Teresa fan haven't you? You have always hated me.  
  
Chad: No Gwen I don't hate you. I dislike you; there's a difference. I can't help but like Teresa she is very unusual and interesting. She is a good friend to Whitney and me.  
  
Gwen: Speaking of Whitney where is she? You think her best friend would be here waiting for word on your good friend?  
  
Chad: That is none of your business Gwen. Whitney will be here soon enough. Now if you will excuse me I have some stuff to take care of for the wedding.  
  
Chad opens Teresa's computer. Gwen goes off to call her mother on her cell phone. As soon as Gwen is out of sight Ethan and Pilar shows up.  
  
A/n: thanks to svata2004 and justnet2000 for reviewing chapter 12 I hope you liked this chapter and don't forget to review  
  
-RMSOBlue 


	14. friends can be family too

Chapter 13 : friends can be family too  
  
Ethan: I see Chad I'm going over to talk to him.  
  
Pilar: Ok, I'll go over and talk to the nurse.  
  
Ethan: Hey Chad.  
  
Chad: Ethan my man.  
  
They do their usually way of hand shaking.  
  
Chad: How are you doing?  
  
Ethan: I'm holding up. I miss Teresa so much. Have you gone to see her yet? I know Pilar said she was putting you and Whitney on the list of friends that could see her.  
  
Chad: No I didn't have the heart. Oh Whitney sends her love.  
  
Ethan: She has that tennis tournament today doesn't she?  
  
Chad: Yeah she does. She couldn't want to miss it Coach Russell and Simone both went with her. She is dedicating her matches to Teresa. Plus she knows that Teresa would have her head if she missed something important because of her.  
  
Ethan (laughs): That is so true. I think its sweet of Whitney to do that for Teresa she'll be touched by that when I tell her. Chad you have to tell me the truth. How is Whitney really? I'm concerned about her because of the simple fact that her and Teresa are so close.  
  
Chad: You're telling me. Whitney has taken this very hard. She cried herself to sleep last night holding a picture of the two of them that was taken at the first engagement party.  
  
Ethan: Sounds very familiar. Last night before I went to sleep I was holding a picture of Teresa close to my heart and then I dreamt about her.  
  
Chad: Hey I don't want to know what kind of dream it was.  
  
Ethan: No it was nothing like that. It was sweet and romantic and very real.  
  
Chad: How real are we talking?  
  
Ethan: I could smell the perfume she always wore. I tasted her sweet loving lips. I could feel her soft skin. I even felt her hair tickling my nose as we danced.  
  
Chad: You and Teresa have a connection.  
  
Ethan: Yes we do something that I have never felt before with anyone else. Not even with Gwen.  
  
Chad: Speaking of Gwen, you know she was here asking about Teresa.  
  
Ethan: That's a bit surprising. What did she say?  
  
Chad: Well she said that she was concerned about Teresa. Don't you find that funny?  
  
Ethan: Not at all Gwen can be caring when she wants to be. What else did she say?  
  
Chad: Oh nothing much that she thinks that Teresa's family is cursed because at both engagement parties something went wrong.  
  
Ethan: We both know that's not true. I think Gwen takes after her mother too much.  
  
Chad: Yeah I agree to that.  
  
Pilar comes over to Chad and Ethan. Both men stand up.  
  
Pilar: We can go and see Teresa in about 5 minutes they are running some tests.  
  
Ethan: Thanks Pilar. Would you like a seat?  
  
Pilar: Yes I would very much. Thank you.  
  
Pilar sits down with Chad and Ethan.  
  
Chad: Mrs. L.F thank you so much for putting me on the visitors list. I know I'm not family.  
  
Pilar: Well you are important to Ethan and Whitney so that makes you important to Teresa too. She has often talked about you.  
  
Chad: I bet.  
  
Pilar: I see you have Teresa's computer.  
  
Chad: Oh yes I do I hope you don't mind. I took it last night after Ethan left it here. Ethan told me that she has ever song downloaded that her and Ethan danced to and since I lost my DJ equipment to the shooting yesterday. I thought I would get a head start on the music for the wedding.  
  
Pilar: Chad I don't mind at all. That is very sweet and kind of you.  
  
Chad: My pleasure. Now all I need is Sheridan and Luis's songs and then I'll have everything I need for the wedding. Any word on who put Teresa in here?  
  
Pilar: Chief Bennett said he was going to be coming over later with an update on the shooting.  
  
Ethan: I hope he has good news because until the shooter is found Teresa's life is still in danger.  
  
Chad: I don't think Chief Bennett is going to let anything happen to his future daughter-in-law.  
  
Ethan: I know he won't.  
  
Thanks to: justnet12000 for reviewing the last chapter  
  
A/n: here's chap 13 I hope you like it and I decided to post two chapters don't forget to review  
  
-RMSOBlue 


	15. wanting to see you

Chapter 14 : wanting to see you  
  
Ethan stands up and starts pacing.  
  
Ethan: I wish they would finish those tests so we can go and see Teresa. All I want to do is hold her hand and tell her that I love her.  
  
Pilar: I know and you will soon enough. I promise.  
  
Sheridan and Luis show up. Luis has Ethan's clothes in a suitcase. Sheridan heads over to Ethan. They share a hug. Luis hugs his mom.  
  
Sheridan: Ethan, how are you doing? Are you ok?  
  
Ethan: I'm ok I guess.  
  
Luis: From the look on your face I take it you haven't seen Teresa yet?  
  
Ethan: No they are running some tests and then we can go and see her.  
  
Sheridan: I brought your clothes over. Pilar told me that you'd be staying with her for a while.  
  
Ethan: yeah I want to be near the hospital, Luis any word on the shooter?  
  
Luis: No I'm sorry. I called the station this morning and they said it's like the man has disappeared into thin air. Don't worry Ethan, Sam is not giving up or he is letting down his guard the creep has to surface sometime and when he does he is going to regret forever coming to Harmony.  
  
Ethan: I can't help but worry while that jerk is still out there, Teresa's life is still in danger. What if he comes back to finish off the job?  
  
Chad: He would be an idiot if he did. Harmony is a small town and I can bet that he has heard that he shot the little sister of a cop, which means that he is going to be a hunted man.  
  
Luis: You have that right Chad. The man is not going to have a second chance to get to Teresa. Besides one of us is always going to be with her until she's home safe and sound. So stop worrying ok.  
  
Ethan: I can't help it. I won't stop worrying until Teresa is safe in my arms again. Then we can start planning the double wedding again.  
  
Chad: You bet, speaking of the double wedding Luis and Sheridan I need to talk to you about what type of music you want at the reception.  
  
Luis: Sure Chad, anything to take our minds off Teresa for a second. I'm sorry about your equipment. I'll of course replace it for you.  
  
Chad: Hey Luis, it covered. I had it insured and thanks to the police department report that they sent to the insurance company I can almost guarantee that I'll have it before the wedding. Come on and sit down let me get this taken care of.  
  
Luis and Sheridan go and sit down beside Chad working on the music for the wedding. Chad opens up the song file Luis and Sheridan sit down beside him and start working on the music for the wedding. Nurse Victoria comes out of ICU and heads for the group. She has everyone's attention.  
  
Nurse Victoria: I assume you are all here about Miss Lopez-Fitzgerald?  
  
Ethan: Yes we are, how is she?  
  
Nurse Victoria: She is very weak and still in danger. We have been giving her pain stimuli on her legs and haven't gotten any response.  
  
Sheridan: Oh no!  
  
Nurse Victoria: But that could mean that the swelling around her spinal cord hasn't gone down yet. We'll get a better picture when that goes down.  
  
Pilar: When will that be?  
  
Nurse Victoria: It's hard to say, but our main concern is all the blood she has lost. And she is still unconscious. You can go and see her if you want, but I have to ask you to limit your visits to one at a time and for no longer that 10 minutes; ok.  
  
Pilar: Ethan you go and see Teresa first.  
  
Ethan: Pilar...  
  
Pilar: End of discussion Ethan. Last night you let her brothers and I go and see Teresa now it's your turn to see her.  
  
Luis: Yeah, go and sit with her. Besides I think she would rather hear your voice than any of ours any day. You brought her back to us once. I know you can do it again.  
  
Ethan walks over to Luis holds out his hand.  
  
Ethan: Thanks Luis.  
  
Luis takes his hand and pulls him into a hug.  
  
Luis: In this family, family members don't shake hands understand.  
  
Ethan: I understand.  
  
Luis: Good now go and try talk my sister to come back to the rest of us.  
  
Chad: Hey Ethan, send Teresa our love.  
  
Ethan: I will, I promise.  
  
Nurse Victoria: Will you come with me Mr. Winthrop. You have to put some protective covering and a mask to prevent Miss Lopez-Fitzgerald from getting infection.  
  
Ethan: I understand.  
  
Ethan leaves with the nurse. 


	16. gathering of friends and food

A/n: thanks to all who read the last chapter sorry I didn't update sooner but I lost access to the com but I'm back hope you like it  
  
-RMSOBlue  
  
Chapter 15 : gathering of friends and food  
  
Ivy shows up carrying a plate of something.  
  
Pilar: Mrs. Crane?  
  
Ivy: Pilar how many times do I have to tell you? Call me Ivy. The cook at the mansion made these sticky buns for you and anyone else who would want them.  
  
Ivy places the plate on the table. Sheridan, Luis and Chad all grab one. They all thank her. Luis and Sheridan continue to talk to Chad about the songs they want at the reception. Ivy continues to talk to Pilar.  
  
Ivy: It's my pleasure. Cook remembers how Teresa loved them. All the staff sends their best wishes for Teresa and you. Oh don't worry about working at the mansion the staff understands what is going on. You are not needed until Teresa gets to come home.  
  
Pilar: Thank you, Ivy. And thank cook for the sticky buns. You just missed your son.  
  
Ivy: He went to be with Teresa didn't he?  
  
Pilar: Yes. He wanted me to go first but I insisted that he'd be the first one to see her. I know it killed him not to see Teresa last night. You have a great son there.  
  
Ivy: Don't I know it! But, how are you doing? Did you get any sleep last night?  
  
Pilar: I got some but not much. The house doesn't feel the same without Teresa. Even though having Ethan there last night helped out a bit.  
  
Ivy: Thank you Pilar for making Ethan go to your house last night. You are probably the only one who could have made him do that. Even though I know he wanted to stay here with Teresa.  
  
Pilar: It's going to be a joy having him with me. I wasn't about to let my future son-in-law sleep in a hospital bed. When he could very easily sleep in Luis's bed. Plus I'll make sure that he has at least two good meals into him. None of this coffee and doughnuts for breakfast or a small meal that would hardly sustain a cat let alone a grown man for dinner. No I won't have it and I know Teresa won't have it either.  
  
Ivy: Ethan is in the best of care yours and Teresa's.  
  
Pilar: Ethan is easy to take care of. He always was. Did you know that I was one of reasons he chose Teresa over Gwen?  
  
Ivy: I suspected it but I didn't actually know. When did he tell you this?  
  
Pilar: This morning he said that he loved me like a second mom. That made me feels so good inside. I will be so proud to call him my son-in-law.  
  
Ivy: Like I will be proud to call Teresa my daughter-in-law. You do realize that when Ethan and Teresa have children we are going to be grandmothers side-by-side.  
  
Pilar: Yes we will be. Oh please god let my Teresa live, if not for me then for her friends.  
  
Ivy: Amen.  
  
Pilar: Amen.  
  
Grace, Jessica, Kay and Reese enter the waiting area. Grace has brought food from the B&B. Miguel and Charity come in hand in hand they both head for Pilar and give her a hug. Pilar tells everyone that Ethan is with Teresa right now. Everyone continues to pray for the well being of Teresa. Gwen shows up after trying to get a hold of her mother to no a vale. No one notices she is there. Alistair left instructions for the staff that he was not to bother while he is on the phone talking to Julian and Rebecca about the plans to kill Sheridan and Luis.  
  
A/n: I know its short but I will update Saturday  
  
-RMSOBlue 


	17. a glimmer of hope

A/n: thanks to: justnet12000, Meagan hyman and Laurie –lee the reviews are greatly appreciated  
  
Chapter 16: a glimmer of hope  
  
ICU  
  
The nurse has Ethan in a yellow sterile hospital smock. He had to wash his hands but doesn't have to wear gloves or a mask. He can touch Teresa's hand but he can't kiss her. Nurse Victoria takes Ethan over to the hospital bed where Teresa is. She has regained some color in her cheeks. There are machines telling her vitals. Her hair is spread behind her head. Ethan stands beside Teresa he looks at her he takes her hand. The nurse brings over a chair for him to sit down.  
  
Nurse Victoria: Please remember Mr. Winthrop that you can touch and hold Miss Lopez-Fitzgerald's hand but no kissing yet.  
  
Ethan: I'll remember. Can I be alone with her for the ten minutes that I'm allowed?  
  
Nurse Victoria: Yes you can. I'll be right outside if you need me. I'm a firm believer that people who are unconscious can hear the ones they love so you talk to her and try to get through.  
  
Ethan: Thank you.  
  
Nurse Victoria turns back before she steps outside.  
  
Nurse Victoria: Lord it would kill that man if she dies. Please don't let her. Amen.  
  
Ethan looks at Teresa's face and starts to caress her left hand.  
  
Ethan: Teresa you have to stop putting yourself into the hospital. Remember the last time you were here. You gave me such a scare that I finally had to confess my true feelings for you.  
  
No response  
  
Ethan: Well what is your excuse this time? It can't be that you want me to marry you, which you know I already do in fact we are suppose to get married in four weeks in the best double wedding Harmony has ever seen. Oh before I forget, Chad, Sheridan, Luis and your mom send their love. And you already know how I feel don't you? Well if you don't know. I love you. I love you so much that it's killing me to see you like this not knowing if you are going to come back to me.  
  
Ethan shakes his head.  
  
Ethan: No that was wrong of me to say that. I know you are going to come back to me but not knowing when is killing our friends, our families but especially me. They say there is chances that you might not be able to walk again well you know what I say to that? I don't care as long as you are alive that is all that matters to me. If you are stuck in a wheelchair for the rest of your life then so be it. As long as I have you I could face the devil himself, wait a minute I did face him didn't I? And you were right there beside me all the way.  
  
Ethan starts to stroke Teresa's hand.  
  
Ethan: You know I dreamt of you last night, well that's a given because I always dream of you. But last nights dream was so real. I could actually feel your soft skin, smell that sweet perfume you always wear. I could even feel your hair tickle my nose while we danced. It was pure heaven. You asked me to forgive you about not telling me the truth about my paternity. I forgave you. How could I not? You may have had it on your computer but I know you didn't send that information to the tabloids. You don't have it in you. You don't have a mean bone in that body of yours and I should know about that body of yours. I've dreamed about it enough. You are so naturally beautiful I've been having a hard time figuring out whether you look better with your make up on or off and I've come to the conclusion that it doesn't matter to me. You look gorgeous everyday, so that has me wondering how you are going to look any better on our wedding day. I happen to know that I won't be able to keep my eyes off your during the entire ceremony.  
  
No response.  
  
Ethan: God Teresa I love you so much. I've tried picturing my life without you and you know what I see, a man who goes through the process of life but not really living. You know how to bring life to those around you. How did I get so lucky as to win your heart? I know what you are thinking that you are the lucky one to win mine. I also know what you would say it was Fate that brought us together and it will keep us together. Well whatever brought us together I'll do everything humanly possible to keep it that way.  
  
Nurse Victoria comes in.  
  
Nurse Victoria: Mr. Winthrop I'm sorry but it's time for you to leave. You can come back later on if you want.  
  
Ethan turns to the nurse.  
  
Ethan: I will be back. Can I say good-bye to her?  
  
Nurse Victoria: I don't see the harm in it.  
  
Ethan turns back to Teresa.  
  
Ethan: They are kicking me out of here sweetie, but I promise you that I will be back as soon as they let me. Nothing is going to keep me away from you. I'll see you in my dreams Teresa. I love you.  
  
Ethan turns away, missing the tear that came from her eye.  
  
Teresa: I love you too Ethan.  
  
Ethan turns back and looks at Teresa. The nurse looks at him strange.  
  
Nurse Victoria: Are you all right?  
  
Ethan: Yeah I'm fine I just thought I heard Teresa saying she loves me too.  
  
Nurse Victoria: Your heart probably made you hears her?  
  
Ethan: I guess your right.  
  
Ethan, to himself: I know what I heard. Teresa told me she loved me.  
  
A/n: the next update will be Wednesday or Thursday  
  
-RMSOBlue 


	18. evil plans in the works

Chapter 17: evil plans in the works  
  
Ethan walks back out to the waiting room. Everyone stops what he or she was doing and look at him. Sam and Hank have shown up they are talking to Luis. Pilar walks over to Ethan and gives him a hug. Gwen stops dead in her tracks when she sees that.  
  
Ethan: She looks good but then I think I'm prejudiced to what she looks like.  
  
Pilar: Are you all right?  
  
Ethan: Yeah I'm fine. Hey Sam Hank any news on the shooter?  
  
Nurse Victoria: Mrs. Lopez-Fitzgerald, you can go and see your daughter right now if you want.  
  
Pilar: Thank you I will.  
  
Pilar goes off with the nurse to see Teresa. Everyone watches her go with a heavy heart.  
  
Sam: We've had a number of leads, which we're following every single one, but nothing concrete yet. I'm sorry.  
  
Ethan: I know you are doing your best Sam. That's all we could ever ask.  
  
Sam: Hey we are going to find this guy who did this to Teresa. I guarantee that he will pay. No one hurts a member of my family and gets away with it.  
  
Jessica: Come and sit down Ethan, we brought food from the B&B. You look like you could use a good meal.  
  
Ethan: Thanks Jessica but I already ate at Pilar's. There is something that I want to ask you, Kay, and Charity ok.  
  
Jessica, Kay and Charity gather around. Gwen is close by.  
  
Ethan: I made Teresa a promise that I would try to make all her wishes come true. One of her wishes was that I would try to get to know my other family better. So I was wondering Kay, Jessica and Charity if you would please be a part of my wedding? Hank I know you are Luis's best man and Sam I know that you are going to be walking Sheridan down the aisle. Grace would you please be apart of the ceremony too?  
  
Gwen to herself: Oh God no! Well I'll make you a promise Ethan. You won't be marrying that TRAMP in four weeks. Next year at this time I will be Mrs. Ethan Crane.  
  
Jessica: I can't speak for the rest of them but I would love to be apart of it. Thank you Ethan.  
  
Kay: sure I guess.  
  
Charity: I would be honored Ethan.  
  
Grace: Thank you Ethan.  
  
Ethan: Great! Well we are family even if I didn't want to admit it the first time.  
  
Jessica: And family sticks together. Hey you know what that means?  
  
Ethan: What?  
  
Jessica: Well when Ethan and Teresa get married that means she will be my sister-in-law and since Miguel is Teresa's brother that makes him an un- official member of this family.  
  
Miguel: Hey I thought I was already an un-official member of the Bennett's.  
  
Jessica: You are but this makes it a little more official.  
  
Ethan: You know what is scary I understood that.  
  
Everyone laughs.  
  
Sam walks over to Ethan. He holds out his hand.  
  
Sam: Thank you Ethan for that.  
  
Ethan: I know I said I was doing it for Teresa but also for myself. Teresa respected you and she wanted me to get to know all of you. So can you forgive me for what I have done in the past so we can start fresh?  
  
Grace: I think we can arrange that. Can't we guys?  
  
Jessica: Yeah. It's going to be so cool having another big brother around.  
  
Charity: It's going to be nice to get to know you Ethan.  
  
Kay: I guess it will be.  
  
Ethan: And it will be nice to get to know all of you too.  
  
Everyone goes and gives Ethan a hug.  
  
Gwen goes off and calls her mother.  
  
Rebecca: Hello!  
  
Gwen: Finally I got a hold of you. Why was your phone off?  
  
Rebecca: I had to turn it off on Alistair's orders. He wanted to talk to Julian and me. You don't want to know so don't even ask ok. So how is the Spanish tart doing? My hospital spies aren't telling me anything. The only thing they could tell me is that she made it through the night.  
  
Gwen: I think I know why your spies aren't getting any information. It seems that the head nurse of ICU is not intimidated by anyone.  
  
Rebecca: Well didn't you tell her whom you were and who is going to be your stepfather?  
  
Gwen: Yeah I told her and she still refused to give me the information. She said that if I wasn't on the list of people that Teresa's mother gave them. Then I wasn't to get any information about Teresa.  
  
Rebecca: Well I'll see that she is taken care of immediately. No one treats my daughter that way.  
  
Gwen: Mother that doesn't bother me. You know what bothers me? It's seeing Ethan with them. After he went to see Teresa he came out and went straight into Pilar's arms. And then do you what he did? He went over to the Bennett's and started talking about having Jessica, Kay and Charity in the wedding; all because of some promise that he made to Teresa on getting to know them. He wants to get to know them mother.  
  
Rebecca: Oh that must be so hard sweetie.  
  
Gwen: Mother it's killing me to see Ethan with them. I want to expose Teresa right now.  
  
Rebecca: Patience my darling; you need patience.  
  
Gwen: I'm running out of it mother.  
  
Rebecca: How about coming over here for lunch. Julian is out taking care of some business and he won't be back for a couple of hours. We can talk about our future plans with the men we want and will have.  
  
Gwen: That sounds like a plan.  
  
Rebecca: Excellent. I'll expect you here in about half an hour?  
  
Gwen: Sounds perfect to me. Bye mother.  
  
Rebecca and Gwen each blow kisses to each other. Gwen heads off to the mansion.  
  
A/N: Thanks to all that reviewed the last chapter I will update every Thursday from now on ciao  
  
-RMSOBlue 


	19. well, what do ya know

Chapter 18: well, what do ya know  
  
While Rebecca and Gwen are plotting against Theresa Chad is working on Teresa's computer when he accidentally opens her email.  
  
Chad: Oh damn.  
  
Ethan goes over to Chad.  
  
Ethan: What's wrong Chad?  
  
Chad: I accidentally opened up Teresa's email.  
  
Ethan: Well why don't you close it.  
  
Chad: I am. Hey wait a minute what's this?  
  
Ethan: What what's?  
  
Chad: Man does she have it bad for you. Look at how many emails she sent to you. I wonder what's in them.  
  
Chad smirks at Ethan  
  
Ethan: Chad you are my best friend so take this in the right way. If you even think of opening one of those private emails that she sent to me. I will personally make sure that Whitney has access to your computer. So she can see all the programs on your computer that has Whit to start with.  
  
Chad: You wouldn't.  
  
Ethan (laughing): Yeah I would.  
  
Chad: Ok, ok. I get the message. I'll close her email.  
  
Before Chad had a chance to close the email program. His finger slipped and hit the enter button which brought up the sent email saying Ethan Crane's Secret.  
  
Chad: Oh my god!  
  
Ethan: What is it?  
  
Chad looks at the email and reads Ivy's letter to Sam telling him that Ethan is his son. But that's not all he sees.  
  
Chad: Ethan I think you better come over and brace yourself.  
  
Ethan takes Teresa's computer from Chad as he sees the email.  
  
Ethan: No, this can't be true Chad; there is no way that she did this. Why would she?  
  
Chad: It's a set up it has to be.  
  
Ethan: Yeah that's it. Now we just have to prove it because I know in my heart she would never do that. She doesn't have it in her.  
  
Chad takes the computer back. He notices something strange that is attached to the email. He clicks on it and to his surprise it's a picture taken when the email was sent.  
  
Chad: Ethan, Teresa was set up! Come here!  
  
Ethan: What are you talking about? Who would set up Teresa?  
  
Chad points to the screen.  
  
Chad: They would.  
  
Ethan looks at the screen and sees a picture of Gwen and Rebecca in front of the computer smiling their evil grins.  
  
Ethan: Oh my god! How could they?  
  
Chad: You know it makes sense to me. Didn't they seem to take your engagement to Teresa better than you expected ?  
  
Ethan: Yes I guess your right. But how did they find out?  
  
Chad: You know how snoopy Mrs. Hotchkiss is and Teresa did have her computer over at the mansion so...  
  
Ethan: So Rebecca found the information on Teresa's computer and when I decided to marry Teresa instead of Gwen she must have copied it and sent it to the tabloid from Teresa's computer. Thinking that I would blame Teresa for destroying my life. But how did the information get onto Teresa's computer.  
  
Pilar who had come back from seeing Teresa, Luis is now in to see his sister, speaks up. Ivy is beside her.  
  
Pilar: Ethan, Ivy pleases sits down and let me explain what happened.  
  
Ivy and Ethan sit down.  
  
Pilar: You know when Teresa is upset she does things without thinking them through. Well on the night of your engagement party to Gwen Ethan. She over heard you telling Chad about how you were only using her as a short fling.  
  
Ethan: I never meant it. She misunderstood.  
  
Pilar: I know but that night before she went to the airport she found the documents and scanned them into the computer, I'm guessing she was going to hurt you the way she thought you hurt her. But then you came back for her.  
  
Ethan: I understand if I had been in her shoes I would have probably done the same thing.  
  
Pilar: She wanted to tell you Ethan but I wouldn't let her. Thinking that it would cause everyone great pain. Then after you two got engaged I begged her to delete the file from her computer and I know she did because I sat beside her while she was doing it. Please don't hate her Ethan she was only doing it to protect you. If you have to be angry at someone please be angry with me. I'm the one to blame here.  
  
Ethan: You and Teresa are not to blame here. Rebecca and Gwen are. Here is positive proof that they sent the email to the tabloid and set Teresa up.  
  
Pilar and Ivy look at the screen and see the picture of Rebecca sitting in front of the computer and Gwen just over her shoulder.  
  
Ivy: I'm going to kill that slut for ruining your life and that bratty daughter too. I'm going to go over to the mansion and rip out every single dyed hair out of that head of hers.  
  
Ethan: No mother. I have a better idea but I'm going to need some help. Chad, Hank I'm going to need you too. Are you up for it?  
  
Chad: Whatever and whenever you need me to do just tell me.  
  
Hank: Your family Ethan name it.  
  
Ethan: Mother, Pilar can I count on you?  
  
Pilar: Anything Ethan.  
  
Ivy: Of course you can. What are you planning on doing?  
  
Ethan: to Play right into their hands.  
  
They all look at Ethan weird like, while he nods his head.  
  
A/n: thanks to all who reviewed next update will be next Thursday  
  
-RMSOBlue 


	20. mother daughter chat

A/n: here's chap 19 its just Gwen and Rebecca but don't worry they wont be happy for long  
  
-RMSOBlue  
  
Chapter 19: mother daughter chat  
  
Gwen has just shown up at the mansion for her luncheon date with her mother. They hug and kiss each other.  
  
Gwen: Yum, something smells good.  
  
Rebecca: I told the cook to make us something special for lunch. You should have smelled the house this morning the cook baked some sticky buns but then that pig Ivy took them to the hospital.  
  
Gwen: I know mother. She shared them with everyone there. She told everyone that cook made those buns because they were Teresa's favorite.  
  
Rebecca: No wondering they were dripping with sweetness. Ugh! Never mind let's eat. I don't know about you but I'm famished.  
  
Gwen: What Julian gave you a work out last night?  
  
Rebecca: Let's say that I gave him one. Julian is so easily controlled. If he starts telling me something that I don't want to do then all I have to do is either raise my skirt or lower my top.  
  
Gwen laughs: You have Julian wrapped around that finger of yours mother. If only Ethan were that easy?  
  
Rebecca: He will be my pet.  
  
Gwen: No he won't. You forget Ethan has a bit more of a backbone than Julian does.  
  
Rebecca: You seem to forget. Ethan is a man and men can't live without sex. So shortly after Teresa's life is destroyed, he will no longer love her. You will put on your sexiest outfit on and strut in front of Ethan. He will be putty in your hands Gwen. Just keep him satisfied in bed and they won't stray.  
  
Gwen: That's all well said and done but I heard that Ethan and Teresa are saving themselves for their wedding night. Well at least I know Teresa is.  
  
Rebecca: Come now do you honestly believe that? Ethan and Teresa haven't hit the sheets.  
  
Gwen: Well I have to believe it. I can't stand the thought of any other woman, let alone that slut, making love to my Ethan.  
  
Rebecca: Do you just realize what you said? You just said Ethan is yours.  
  
Gwen: Well he was, is and always has been my Ethan and no housekeepers' daughter is going to take him away from me. Oh I wish I didn't have to wait so long for the double wedding. I'm dying to blow her out of the water. NOW!!!  
  
Rebecca: Patients my darling, you've got to have patients.  
  
Gwen: That's easy for you to say mother. You already have the man you wanted. I don't have Ethan and it's driving me crazy.  
  
Rebecca: You know what I just realized that Ethan is marrying a girl who can't even drink at her own wedding. Isn't that just sweet my darling daughter?  
  
Gwen: Yes it is mother. That makes it all the more perfect.  
  
A/n: thanks to all who reviewed next update will be next Saturday or Sunday I decided to make it earlier since this chaps short don't forget to review  
  
-RMSOBlue 


	21. the jig is up

A/n: here's chapter twenty thanks to those that reviewed the last chapter  
  
-RMSOBlue  
  
Chapter Twenty: the jig is up  
  
Ethan: Hello Hazel.  
  
Hazel: Mr. Winthrop, shall I announce you.  
  
Ethan: No thank you, but can I make a request of you? Even though I have no right in asking since I don't live here any longer.  
  
Hazel: Mr. Winthrop you have always treated me with respect and kindness so what is it that I can do for you?  
  
Ethan: Can you make sure that no one bothers us except for my mother, Mr. Harris, Hank Bennett and Pilar, no phone calls either, unless it's the hospital?  
  
Hazel: That could be arranged.  
  
Ethan: Thank you Hazel. Where are they?  
  
Hazel: They have just gone into the living room looking at bridal magazines.  
  
Ethan thinks to himself: They are jumping the gun aren't they!  
  
Ethan stops himself in front of the living room doors, takes a deep breath and then opens them with an angry look on his face. Gwen and Rebecca look at the open door and sees Ethan standing there. They have shocked looks on their faces.  
  
Gwen: Ethan, what are you doing here? I thought you would be at the hospital?  
  
Ethan: I was there, but after what I found out I couldn't stay there any longer. I had to come and see you.  
  
Rebecca: Why, what has happened? Teresa kicked the bucket?  
  
Ethan has his left hand in his pocket that happens to have Teresa's engagement ring he crosses his fingers.  
  
Ethan: No, she hasn't kicked the bucket, she's still in ICU and alive. But I found out something that has me furious.  
  
Rebecca smiles: Ethan, please sit down and tell us what has happened. Why are you so upset?  
  
Ethan goes and gets a drink, and then he sits down in between Rebecca and Gwen.  
  
Gwen: We're here for you Ethan always have and will be.  
  
Ethan takes a sip and shakes his head.  
  
Ethan: Someone who I trusted has betrayed me!  
  
Gwen: Oh Ethan, I'm so sorry, why don't' you tell us all about it.  
  
Rebecca: Yes, yes tell us.  
  
Ethan: I don't know if I can.  
  
Gwen: Of course you can. Now tell us what is wrong.  
  
Ethan takes a deep breath and caresses the ring once more for strength. He looks at Gwen.  
  
Ethan: I don't know where to start.  
  
Gwen: Start at the beginning that is always the best place.  
  
Rebecca: Hold on for a minute Ethan I'm going to have a word with Hazel. Don't start without me.  
  
Ethan: I won't.  
  
Ethan to himself: Oh Rebecca you won't be bossing any more servants once this day is over.  
  
Rebecca calls Hazel over.  
  
Rebecca: Hazel we don't want to be disturbed, do you understand?  
  
Hazel: Yes ma'am, does that include the hospital wanting Mr. Winthrop?  
  
Rebecca: If the hospital calls asking for Mr. Winthrop just say that he isn't here.  
  
Hazel: Surly he would want information about Miss Teresa?  
  
Rebecca: That is not for you to worry about. No one is to bother us at all. NO ONE! If you do than it's going to be your job, understand?  
  
Hazel: Understand.  
  
Rebecca: Good, now go do what you were doing.  
  
Hazel: Yes ma'am.  
  
Hazel walks off and remembers what Ethan told her. When she was sure that Rebecca was back in the living room, she sits down.  
  
Hazel to herself: I don't care if I lose my job here at the mansion. The Cranes can go to hell for all I care but I do care about Mr. Winthrop and Miss Lopez-Fitzgerald. I'm going to follow Mr. Winthrop's instructions not Ms. Hotchkiss.  
  
Hazel goes off to the kitchen and informs the staff what Ethan has told her and what Rebecca has told her, she also tells them her decision. They are all behind her. They all have decided to quit when Rebecca marries Julian anyway.  
  
Back in the living room Rebecca is coming back into the room.  
  
Rebecca: Ethan I hope you haven't started without me?  
  
Ethan: no I haven't.  
  
Rebecca: Good. Now tell us who has betrayed you and how did you find out?  
  
Ethan: I was at the hospital waiting to go and see Teresa again. I happened to be sitting beside Chad who was working on her computer getting the music ready for the wedding. When he accidentally opened up a file called Ethan's Secret.  
  
Rebecca to herself: And the winner is Gwen Hotchkiss.  
  
Gwen: What was the in the file?  
  
Ethan: It was my mother's letter stating that I was Sam Bennett son not Julian Crane's.  
  
Rebecca: Oh Ethan how shocking!  
  
Gwen: Ethan, I am so sorry.  
  
Ethan stands up and starts to pace.  
  
Ethan: I just don't understand it. How could the woman I loved betray me like that?  
  
Rebecca to herself: Perfect he is already using past tense. Good-bye Tecosita. I'll make sure I'll send you Gwen and Ethan's wedding announcement. I may even send you an invite. Maybe not!  
  
Gwen: I think you are finally opening your eyes to the woman Teresa really is.  
  
Ethan: Yes I've finally had my eyes open as to whom I can trust and whom I can't.  
  
Gwen walks over to Ethan and pulls him into a hug.  
  
Gwen: Ethan I will never betray you the same way Teresa did by sending that email to the tabloids.  
  
Ethan pushes Gwen away and holds her at arm length. Looks at her  
  
Ethan: I never said anything about an email Gwen.  
  
A/n: please review and if you like passions and one tree hill I have written a new crossover story called hidden family ties co written by lildreamer09 we would like it if you would check it out and tell us what you think  
  
ciao  
  
-RMSOBlue 


	22. what comes around goes around

A/n: sorry for not updating for awhile but I'm back this story will probably be this chapter and maybe an epilogue then I'm going to start the sequel enjoy  
  
Recap:  
  
Gwen: I think you are finally opening your eyes to the woman Teresa really is.  
  
Ethan: Yes I've finally had my eyes open as to whom I can trust and whom I can't.  
  
Gwen walks over to Ethan and pulls him into a hug.  
  
Gwen: Ethan I will never betray you the same way Teresa did by sending that email to the tabloids.  
  
Ethan pushes Gwen away and holds her at arm length. Looks at her  
  
Ethan: I never said anything about an email Gwen.  
  
Chapter twenty-one: what comes around goes around  
  
Gwen: oh uh....  
  
Ethan: how did you know it was an email  
  
Gwen: well I was only inferring  
  
Ethan: don't lie to me Gwen, I know what you did  
  
Gwen: Ethan you don't understand she stole you from me  
  
Rebecca: hush up Gwen he doesn't have enough proof that we sent the email to the tabloid from Theresa's computer  
  
Ethan: I do now  
  
He smirked and pulled out a tape recorder  
  
Rebecca: now Ethan there's no reason to give that tape to the authorities if you give me the tape I can make sure you become rich again.  
  
Ethan: you cant be serious I don't need money I don't need any one in my life but Theresa and if she dies there will be hell to pay because I know you two are behind or know something about the shooting  
  
Rebecca: your making a big mistake Ethan if you surrender that tape I will make your life miserable  
  
Ethan: not if your in jail, you know orange and stripes would look really good on you two and since your not married to Julian yet and your ex- husband left you nothing , you have no power over my life  
  
With that said Ethan walked out of the living room and right into hazel  
  
Ethan: sorry hazel, where were you heading of to in such a hurry  
  
Hazel: Mr. Winthrop there was just a call from the hospital  
  
Ethan: there was, is it Theresa? Is she ok?  
  
Hazel: she's better than ok it seems she's woken up and asking for a certain beau of hers  
  
Ethan: oh thank you hazel, and can you do me a favor  
  
Hazel: anything Mr. Winthrop  
  
Ethan: can you call Chief Bennett, give him this envelope and make sure the two wenches don't leave  
  
Hazel: yes Mr. Winthrop now go be with that girl of yours  
  
Ethan hugged her then ran out the house and drove as fast as he could to the hospital when he arrived everyone was smiling and talking about how Theresa had awakened  
  
Chad: Ethan my man I see you got my message  
  
Ethan: came as fast as I could I even got the dirt on Gwen and Rebecca, Sam should be arresting them as we speak  
  
Chad: that's great but don't stand here talking to me go in and see her she's been asking for you since she woke up  
  
Ethan: your right  
  
He finds a nurse and she takes him to Theresa's new room he goes to the door and sees her lying on the bed pale and fragile looking but fully conscious.  
  
Ethan: hey beautiful, how you feeling  
  
Theresa: Ethan! Is this a dream am I really awake this time  
  
Ethan: no Theresa this isn't a dream your awake and I'm here with you  
  
Theresa: oh Ethan what happened how did I end up here and why cant I feel my right leg  
  
Ethan: there was a shooting at the barbecue you were shot and eve says you might have a paralysis in your legs  
  
Theresa: No! She softly started to cry  
  
Ethan: shhh baby its going to be ok  
  
Theresa: no it won't Ethan, I...I won't be able to walk down the aisle on our wedding day or play with our children  
  
Ethan: don't talk like that, this could be temporary but regardless I'll still marry you we can get through this  
  
Theresa: I don't think I can Ethan I cant do this, you shouldn't be with me go back with Gwen or find someone else I wont be a burden of a wife to you  
  
Ethan: you don't mean that you could never be a burden to me I love you and I refuse to leave you for someone else let alone go back to Gwen especially after what she's done  
  
Theresa: what she's done?  
  
Ethan: nothing, I don't want to stress you out you need some rest  
  
Theresa: rest! Ethan I was just in a coma ive had enough rest now please tell me what Gwen did  
  
Ethan: Rebecca and Gwen were the ones responsible for sending the letter to the tabloid on the computer to break us apart  
  
Theresa: I can't believe she did that, but I am to blame too I should have never scanned that unto my computer I know you were hurt Ethan and I'm sorry  
  
Ethan: you have nothing to be sorry about I love you and as of now all that is in the past we will get through this our love will survive any obstacle thrown at it because our love is strong  
  
Theresa: I love you Ethan  
  
Ethan: I love you too  
  
The two embraced and Theresa's family and other friends came into the room to show their support. Ethan held her hand tight and the two lovers smiled at each other and their friends.  
  
A/n: what did you think do was it too cheesy do you want me to make an epilogue or just leave it at this please let me know in your review thanks for reading and reviewing  
  
-RMSOBlue 


	23. epilogue:part 1

A/n: thank you so much for the wonderful reviews and support for this story each and everyone of you reviewers have been wonderful here's the epilogue and ive decided to do a sequel and I should be posting it late this week or early next well enjoy  
  
Quick note: the epilogue will be in two parts part one is the sentencing of Gwen etc part two the weddings  
  
EPILOGUE: part 1  
  
Judge Barnett: Gwendolynn Sharon Hotchkiss I sentence you to fifteen years to twenty-five years with parole for fraud.  
  
Gwen: no, you can't do this, damn you Theresa I'll get you when I get out of jail your dead! You hear me dead! Then Ethan will be mine  
  
Theresa: in your dreams Gwen, Ethan is mine and we are getting married he will never be yours! Guards take her away  
  
The guards handcuffed and dragged her away kicking and screaming.  
  
Judge Barnett: I will now sentence Rebecca Elizabeth Hotchkiss  
  
Rebecca: you can sentence me all you want I'll be out of here before you can lock me up ,my pookie wont let me go to jail  
  
Judge Barnett: I'm afraid your "pookie" as you call him can't help you the FBI currently have both the crane Father and son in custody and believe you me they will be locked up for a very long time as will you  
  
Rebecca: no you're lying, I can give you millions of dollars please I don't want to go to jail, I can give you anything you want  
  
Judge Barnett: please be quiet now the sentencing. I sentence you to 15 – 25 years for fraud and accessory to attempted murder in  
  
The guards handcuffed Rebecca and took her away  
  
Judge Barnett: bailiff what's next  
  
Bailiff: the sentencing of Alistair and Julian crane  
  
Judge Barnett: thank you Bailiff  
  
Julian and an angry looking Alistair are led in  
  
Alistair: Julian this is your entire fault if only you had killed your sister the first time we wouldn't be in this mess  
  
Julian: father, you brought this upon your self with your years of blackmailing bullying and torturing this town and its people  
  
Judge Barnett: stop your bickering so I can sentence you and be on my way. Now lets start with you Alistair  
  
Alistair is lead forth by the guards and is handcuffed twice so there would be no possibility for escape  
  
Judge Barnett: I sentence the vile despicable Alistair crane 25 – life with no chance for parole  
  
Alistair: 25 – life hmmm I'll get out don't worry I'll get out some how and right under your nose and your sentence wont mean a thing  
  
Judge Barnett: get this man out of my court!  
  
The guards led a calm Alistair away  
  
Judge Barnett: now Julian crane, according to the deal you made with the FBI after turning yourself and your father in you are sentenced to 18 months in a different prison then your father with a year probation after release with suspension of your passport for a year.  
  
The judge hit his mallet making all his sentencings final and everyone cleared out of the courthouse.  
  
A/n: I know its short but I just wanted to get the sentencing and stuff out of the way I'll have a big thank you to everyone who reviewed in part 2 of the epilogue which will be longer and should be posted soon  
  
-RMSOBlue 


	24. epilogue: part 2

A/n: this is it the second part of the epilogue and final chapter enjoy  
  
Epilogue: part two  
  
It was the day of the double wedding but the couples who were to marry weren't the couples intended to Chad had proposed to Whitney after the Hotchkiss women were tried and sentenced.  
  
Luis and Sheridan had decided to postpone there wedding incase of any remaining threats so Chad and whiney spontaneously took there place in the double wedding  
  
Bride's room  
  
Theresa: I can't believe this is finally happening  
  
Whitney: neither can I, we're about to marry the men of our dreams  
  
Whitney: are you scared  
  
Theresa: a little, why  
  
Whitney: cause I'm terrified ive got this feeling in my stomach  
  
Theresa: its probably pre- wedding jitters  
  
Whitney: I don't know I think it may be something more  
  
Theresa: I have something to tell you that might cheer you up  
  
Whitney: I thought it but tell me anyway  
  
Theresa: ive had a weird feeling in my stomach too but not the kind your experiencing if you know what I mean  
  
Whitney: oh my god you're not  
  
Theresa: I am  
  
They start screaming and jumping up and down  
  
Whitney: does Ethan know  
  
Theresa: no I plan to tell him tonight  
  
Whitney: congratulations girl, your gonna make me godmother right?  
  
Theresa: you know it  
  
Sheridan: knock, knock  
  
Theresa: come in  
  
Sheridan: wow Theresa you look beautiful, you too Whitney  
  
Theresa: thanks  
  
Whitney: thanks for being our maid of honor  
  
Sheridan: you welcome were going to be in-laws Theresa and we've become great friends Whitney, I'm honored  
  
Charity: wow you two look wonderful, so Theresa who's walking you down the aisle  
  
Theresa: oh didn't Miguel tell you the good news, after Julian and Alistair got arrested my father came back he was in hiding because Alistair threatened to kill him if he came back mama was so happy  
  
Charity: no Miguel didn't tell me I haven't had a chance to talk to him lately we've both had major school work and finals .so what about Paloma now that your father has returned will she be coming back?  
  
Theresa: yes but sadly she couldn't get a flight till two days from now so she won't be here for the wedding  
  
Charity: that's too bad  
  
Theresa: yeah so when do you think you and Miguel will be ready to tie the knot  
  
Charity: sometime in the future, were to young now and I want to finish my education and get a job before starting a family .  
  
Whitney: good for you, that is a very good decision  
  
Just then martin and pillar walk into the room hand in hand Theresa hugs and kisses her mother than does the same to her father  
  
pillar: mija you look beautiful  
  
Theresa: thank you mama  
  
Martin: my little girl you've grown into a beautiful women , ive missed so much of your life and I am very sorry  
  
Theresa: its ok papa, just being here today on my wedding day is enough to make up for those lost years and we still have the future to get to know each other  
  
They embrace pillar smiles at her daughter and her husband bonding after several years of him missing. she is happy that her family is back together but still longs for her long lost son's whereabouts  
  
Pillar: well I better go sit down father lonigan is here and the ceremony will soon start  
  
She kisses Theresa and hugs Whitney then walks out the door as t.c. Walks in  
  
Whitney: daddy! I thought you weren't coming  
  
T.C.: how could I miss out on walking my girl down the aisle on her wedding day  
  
Whitney: I'm so glad you came I thought you wold never speak to me after I accepted Chad's proposal  
  
T.C.: I apologize for the way I acted ive decided to give Chad a chance but the minute he hurts my little girl I'll kill him  
  
Whitney: daddy!  
  
T.C.: sorry pumpkin  
  
Sheridan: its time  
  
Theresa: ready  
  
Whitney: yep  
  
They walk out of the room and enter the church  
  
Grooms room earlier  
  
Ethan: its finally happening I'm going to marry Theresa Lopez- Fitzgerald love of my life  
  
Chad: I know how you feel when I first laid eyes on Whitney I knew she was the one I wanted to spend the rest of my life with  
  
Luis and Miguel and martin walk in  
  
Luis: Chad can you please excuse us while we talk to Ethan alone  
  
Chad: sure guys ,good luck my man  
  
Ethan: what do you mean good luck  
  
Luis : sit  
  
Ethan sits down and gazes uneasy at his future Father and brother in-laws  
  
Luis: we have a few things we have to discuss with you about theresa  
  
Ethan: oh this is one of those hurt my sister/daughter speeches isn't it , well you have nothing to worry about I love Theresa with my whole heart and would never dream of hurting her  
  
Miguel: good  
  
Martin: cause if you did you'd have to answer to not only me Miguel and Luis but my youngest daughter Paloma who is a black belt in tae kwon do tie chi karate and Korean martial arts  
  
Luis: are we clear  
  
Ethan: completely, like I said before you have nothing to worry about  
  
Martin exits but Luis and Miguel who are the best man and a Grooms men remain  
  
outside in the courtyard whereChad is   
  
Chad was standing in the court yard waiting for the Lopez-Fitzgerald sons and father had there "talk" with Ethan while unknowest to him a figure in the shadows was watching him for several minutes before coming forth.  
  
Chad: you! What are you doing here  
  
Mystery person: what am I doing here the question is what are you doing here at this church  
  
Chad: not that its any of your business ,but I'm getting married today  
  
Mystery person: I can see that Chad , I'm not stupid  
  
Chad: you still haven't answered my question  
  
Mystery person: which would be ....?  
  
Chad: cut the crap why are you here  
  
Mystery: to stop you from making a big mistake  
  
Chad: which would be  
  
Mystery person: marrying this Russel chick  
  
Chad: stop wasting my time  
  
Mystery person: Chad I'm hurt you used to enjoy letting me have your time, I suggest you ditch this high class girl and leave town with me  
  
Chad: and why should I do that  
  
Mystery person: I can't tell you just trust me  
  
Chad: cut the crap I'm going inside to marry the love of my life  
  
Mystery person: ok but your going to regret it  
  
With that said she disappeared into the shadows  
  
Later inside the church  
  
Ethan and Chad stood in the front of the church with Luis, Chad's best man Steve and of course father lonigan  
  
At the back of the church were Whitney and T.C.and Theresa with martin. Sheridan , charity and the other brides maids had already started walking down the aisle with there groomsmen .  
  
They finished walking and the flower girl, who was Theresa's cousin , walked down the aisle dropping the rose petals.  
  
When she got to the end of the aisle everyone stood as the wedding march started and Whitney was walked down the aisle and given to chad by T.C. .  
  
Then Theresa was wheeled down the aisle by her father. she hadn't completed her therapy yet but the doctor said she would be able to walk in a month after the wedding.  
  
Ethan didn't care that she couldn't walk on there wedding day he was just happy to marry her .  
  
Father lonigan: dearly beloved we are gathered her today to celebrate the joining in marriage of the souls here before me both brides and grooms have prepared vows they wrote we will start with theresa  
  
Theresa was grinning from ear to ear as she began to recite her vows to Ethan  
  
Theresa: I have been in love with you for so long the way you make me laugh comfort me when I am troubled and stayed with me that's not even half of what makes me love you I'm ready to dedicate my love and happiness to you in marriage I love you Ethan  
  
guest : awwww  
  
father lonigan : now Ethan  
  
Ethan: I knew from the moment we fell in love and maybe before that you were special just by the way you believed in things and never gave up especially when it came to love your absolutely perfect to me and know your becoming my wife my soul mate my life. And I am so happy to be marrying you on this day  
  
Both Ethan and Theresa had tears in there eyes as they gazed at each other loving then father lonigan had Whitney and Chad exchange vows and it was time to say the I do's  
  
Father lonigan: do you Ethan take Theresa to be lawful wedded wife in sickness and in health till death do you part  
  
Ethan: I do  
  
Father lonigan: and do you Theresa take Ethan to be your lawful wedded husband through sickness and in health till death do you part  
  
Theresa : I do  
  
Father lonigan: is there anyone who believes these two should not be married speak now or forever hold your peace  
  
no one spoke Whitney and Chad said there I do's  
  
father lonigan: is there any one here who believes these two should not be married speak now or forever hold your peace  
  
spoken from the group of guest : I do  
  
everyone turns to see a african american girl with brown short hair  
  
father lonigon: er... what is your reason for objecting  
  
chad : latoya don't do this  
  
whitney: chad who is she  
  
latoya: i'm chads wife  
  
they all gasp   
  
latoya : oh and the mother of his soon to be born child  
  
Whitney: she's lying please tell me she's lying  
  
latoya: oh but I'm not ive got the papers to prove it and a doctors note about the pregnancy, I warned you Chad  
  
Whitney turns to Chad and slaps him before running out of the church.  
  
Special thanks to: Sweet angels for letting me adapt and continue this story and for reviewing it  
  
Thanks for all the wonderful reviews to :  
  
Laurie-lee  
  
Justnet12000  
  
Javajunkiegurl  
  
Jess  
  
Blooms gurl  
  
Meagan hyman  
  
EvolutionsAngel  
  
Passionate-sweetharte  
  
Arrylle Gamere  
  
April  
  
Svata2004  
  
Tamara989  
  
Chanel Johnson  
  
Amberlee24  
  
Britney123  
  
Passion4you  
  
Daydreamer63us  
  
Sheridan4eva  
  
A/n: You are all wonderful I know I ended it kind of vague but stay tuned for the sequel truth hurts, it will take place a year or two after the events that happened at the wedding and all will be explained I hope you liked this story The sequel will be up very soon  
  
-RMSOBlue 


End file.
